Sons of Liberty
by Gravidal The Dragon
Summary: "Countries nip at each others throats, the world is yet an the brink of war for the third time. Life has gone from bad to worse in a matter of twenty-four hours, and only the six of us know what the world has come to, what lies ahead for this world. If we can't stop him, then the world is lost, and no one is safe anymore." - Gravidal Bian, 2015
1. Will You Go Out With Me?

**A/N: This took me a while to write, I actually enjoyed writing it as well.**

"_Will You Go Out With Me?"_

Spyro ducked down as a bullet zipped past his head. It collided with the building behind him. A second shot rang forth. The sounds of foot steps grew louder until the dragons were just outside of his hiding spot. Once he was sure that they were all there he shouted, "Now." Bullets rained down upon the dragons from above.

Spyro listened and heard the lifeless bodies fall as they hit the ground. Through his headset he could her a female voice say, "Its clear, move now." Without a second thought he took off, running in the opposite direction that the shooters had come from.

Within three minutes he was standing just inside of an alley way. Across from him was the building that he needed to gain access to. Inside was a target that he and his partners were hired to kill.

Spyro watched the guards of the building as they paced back and forth, it was obvious that they were not trained and just hired gunmen. Spyro reached behind his back and pulled the sniper rifle that was there around. He pulled out a silencer from the inside of his pants as he crouched down.

Once the silencer was on Spyro looked down the scope and steadied his breath. He took aim at the guard that walked around by the side door. He made sure that the cross hairs were lined up with the guards head and shot. Not a sound was heard as the guard fell to the ground. Spyro touched his neck and asked, "Ember, how do things look inside?"

"No one has seen or heard anything yet. Make sure that you get in quick." Spyro thanked her for the update and looked up, there on the roof of the building to his left was a sniper rifle. On the end was a silencer.

Spyro asked, "Cynder, how do things look by the door?"

"No activity, at least none that I can see. Everyone seems to be in the main foyer." Spyro thanked her and dashed across the road. Once there he put the sniper rifle onto his back again and grabbed his pistol. An M1911 with a silencer.

Spyro opened the side door slowly, making sure that he was quiet. All was calm, Spyro's heart rate, the people inside, and the night air. All seemed to not know what was about to happen. Spyro slipped inside of the door and quietly shut it.

He could hear the people in the main foyer as they were talking. He was in the kitchen, his destination was on the third floor. Spyro looked to his right and could see a service elevator. This type was quiet, so no one would hear him coming.

He walked over to the elevator and slipped inside, with his tail he hit the button that was marked third floor.

The elevator began to move upward, as it did Spyro got ready, he cocked his pistol and then held it aimed at the entrance of the elevator. With a sudden grunt it stopped and Spyro looked out. The area was clear, for now. Spyro stepped out and crouched down, he then began to move forward, towards his targets room. He had to walk down a long hallway, turn right down another long hallway, and finally he turned left and down a final long hallway.

At the second to last door he stopped and pressed his ear against the door. On the other side was a voice that was talking on a phone, since no other person was in the room. He looked through the keyhole and saw that it was his target, when he turned his back to the door Spyro opened the door and slipped inside.

Spyro then took aim with his pistol, and as the man turned around her shot him in the head. The bullet went through his head and embedded itself into the glass window that was behind him. Spyro walked over and used his talons to get the bullet out of the glass. After that he walked back to where her stood and picked up the empty casing. He out them both into his pocket and walked back into the hallway.

From the hallway Spyro shut the door and ran back down it. Making his way back through the hallways and to the elevator. To his surprise it was gone, at the bottom. It then began to move. Spyro had to think quickly. Behind was a window, just outside of the window was a balcony.

He opened the window and stepped out, closing it behind him. From the balcony he spread his wings and jumped, gliding to the ground. He began to run as his feet came in contact with the ground. He looked back to the one building and saw that Cynder was following his example. Before too long he saw Ember walk out of the building and ran over to him. Altogether they began to run down the hill that was behind the house and made their way across the road at the bottom.

Across the road was a wide open plain, in it sat a helicopter. Spyro could see a ruby red dragon sitting in the pilots seat. As they drew near the dragon began to fire up the engines, the sound of it turning on soon sounded and they could see the blade start to spin.

As they entered Ember walked to the front and pecked the red dragon on the cheek before she went into the co-pilots seat. Together the two dragons lifted the helicopter off of the ground and began to fly away.

Once they were in the air Spyro and Cynder shut the side doors and sat beside of each other. Spyro did not look at Cynder and she did not look at him. Spyro fought inwardly within himself, _Just look at her already. You know you love her, why can you not just simply look at her?_

Cynder was also having much of the same problem, _Just look at him, you love him. With as much as you love him you should be able to look at him. It will do no harm._ She ultimately suppressed the urge to look at him but rather checked her gear. She wore a black vest over her, hiding her breasts and then looked down. Her pants dropped to just above her ankles and were also black. There were four pockets on either side of her legs.

Cynder then took the ear piece that was inside of her ear and let out a sigh. Upon her hip was holster, in that holster was an M1911 pistol that was purple plated, the same purple as Spyro's scales. Laying at her feet was an M14 with a silencer and a thermal scope. The wood was also painted the same purple as Spyro's scales.

Spyro looked down at his equipment. He also whore a black vest and pants with four pockets and a holster. In the holster was his M1911 which was black plated, the same as Cynder's scales. The same went for all of his guns. Spyro unzipped his vest and took it off. Cynder looked over and could see that Spyro was not overly muscular, but he was still fit.

Cynder whimpered as she said, "No fair, its hot in here and I can't take my vest off."

Spyro was a little shy as she said, "If you want me to I can turn around while you change." He looked at her and she nodded, so he turned his back to her. Cynder then took her vest off and as she did her breasts fell out, Cynder looked over at Spyro and felt a little disappointed that he had not snuck a peak. She reached over and slipped into a hoodie that went over her head and covered up her breasts. She then let her horns slide out of the hood before she said told Spyro that he could turn around again.

Spyro did and as he did he sat back, ready to be home and asleep. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Cynder noticed that he was asleep, she scooted closer to him and lied her head on his chest. She could smell his scent a lot stronger now, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It was maybe two hours later when Ember turned around and saw that the two were asleep. She turned back around as they began to descend. They landed with a sudden jerk, but that did not seem to bother the two sleeping dragons. Ember said, "Spyro, Cynder we are home. Cynder slowly stirred and sat up, she could see that Spyro was still asleep so lied her head back down.

Flame walked in and in a soft voice he said, "Cynder, please wake Spyro, we need to get inside." Cynder slowly roused from her sleep and looked at him. He repeated what he had said and walked away as Cynder nodded.

Cynder shook Spyro until he woke, as he awoke he rubbed his eyes with the back of his paws. He then stretched and stood up, he walked out of the helicopter and helped Cynder out. Then they walked over to the door that lead into their home. They had to walk three stories underground before they came upon their home. It was built as a bomb shelter until the government sold it, now it was there house.

The home was big, there was four bedrooms, a living room, three bathrooms, a kitchen, and an office. When you first stepped in you could see two rooms. To the left was the living room while straight ahead was the kitchen. A wall was to the right, it broke where the living room ended, the hall began, and the the hallway ended. Through the hall way was the four bedrooms and the three bathrooms. To the left was the office.

The living room consisted of a large fifty-five inch TV that was mounted on the wall. Underneath the TV was a stand that held all of their movies and all of their books. Across from the TV was the couch, it had three cushions with a love seat on either side of the couch. The floor was of wood with a shiny gleam to it.

The kitchen housed a refrigerator against the back wall, it was black. There was a pass-through that stood between the table and the living room. The table was big enough to fit six people. The stove was between the table and the refrigerator. It lie against the back wall, facing the wall that was between the entrance and the pass-through. Tiles served as the design of the kitchen floor.

The office held two computers that were side-by-side. There was also a small desk that housed a laptop, the laptop was for Spyro. He used it when ever he decided to sit down an write on his book. A printer was stationed on top of a filing cabinet that was located across from Spyro's desk. A chair stood next to Spyro's desk, next to the chair on the desk was a book that had a book marker in it. Carpet was laid down inside of the office, giving it a warm feeling.

Each room was also arranged differently. Every room was the exact same size. In Ember's room, which was the first one to the right, the wall were painted red, ruby red. Her bed lie in the middle of the room with the head rest against the wall. Above the bed was a ceiling fan. Her closet, which was across from her bed was filled with clothes. Her bed was also painted red and the sheets and the comforter was also red. Same as the pillow covers. She had a hardwood glossy finished floor.

Flame's room, which was the first to the left, held a pink room, his bed was pink and it was well away from the middle. It was in the far corner, away from the door. Next to his bed on the other side of the wall was his closet, in it was an assortment of weapons as well a a safe. His room also had a small chair that was in front of his bed that faced the door. His floor was the same as Ember's.

Spyro's room was the next one on the left. Inside his room was black, the walls and the bed were painted black. His sheets and comforter were also black as was his pillow covers. His bed was placed so that it lie in the center of the room. The headrest was like Embers, against the wall. His bedroom also had a closet, in it was a chest, the contents of the chest were only known to Spyro. There was a small stool that sat in the room, he used that stool to sit on whenever he was sharpening his swords, for his closet held old two-handed and double edged swords. His floor was of a hardwood green floor, it shone with a resilient brilliance.

Cynder's room was right across from Spyro's. Her room was always the neatest. Inside of the room was the same floor as Spyro's. Her walls, bed, sheets, pillows, and comforter was all colored the same purple as Spyro. She had a ceiling fan that was above her bed. In the closet which was on the adjacent wall were all kinds of clothes and necklaces.

Cynder and Spyro walked into the office while Ember and Flame sat on the couch. Spyro could hear the TV turn on and then the sound of gunfire erupted. He was again watching a war movie with Ember. He cared not to see which one. Instead he shut the door and walked over to his desk, He turned on the lamp that served as his light. He hit the button on the laptop to turn it on.

Spyro still had not shirt on and he stared at the blank screen of the laptop, waiting for it to pull up. Cynder sat down in the chair, as she did she looked at the clock that was mounted on top of the cabinet and saw that it was almost eleven o'clock. She picked up her book that was on his table and opened it to the bookmarked page and began to read.

The computer finally opened and Spyro opened the program that held his book. His desk had a drawer in it, the drawer already held the first thirty-two chapters of his book. He was halfway done with the thirty-third chapter. As Spyro opened the document he looked over at Cynder and saw that she was reading his first book again. The first in the series of books that he was writing, he was currently working on the second book.

He could see that she was on her favorite chapter, when the two main characters told each other that they loved each other. He smiled as he remembered how Cynder pestered him until he finished the book. She sat quietly reading the book. Spyro looked back at his screen and began to punch keys and watched as the words formed on the screen.

He continued to type, it was midnight when he finally said enough. He looked over his work and printed what he had. He then took the paper that he printed and stuffed it into his drawer. He stood up and stretched, as he did he used his tail to click the shut of button on his laptop. Once it was off he asked, "Cynder, are you going to read some more, or are you going to bed?"

Cynder put the book mark into her book and set it down on his desk, she then shut off the light and said, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Spyro watched as she walked out of the office and into the living room. As she did she stopped to say goodnight to Ember and Flame, then she continued on down the hall and into her room. She shut her door and then all was still.

Ember and Flame shut off the TV, they then walked back to their rooms and went to bed. Even though Spyro knew what they did in their rooms once a month. Spyro sighed as he heard the sound of pounding against the walls. Spyro and Cynder had gotten used to it. Neither one of the dragons knew that the other was pawing themselves to the other.

Spyro again sighed as he walked by, he wished that they would confess their love for each other. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him, before too long he had taken his pants off and was under his covers, letting sleep overtake him.

Spyro yawned as he awoke. He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his paws. He sniffed the air as he smelled eggs cooking. He stood up and walked over to his closet. He opened the door to it and looked inside. He found a pair of black pants that would suffice, they were cargo pants. He also looked behind them and saw what he didn't want to. It reminded him of what he had once told himself.

What he saw was a suit that he had bought three months ago. He was going to ask Cynder to a date when he thought better about it and refrained. He did not know whether Cynder loved him as much as he loved her. Spyro sighed as he out the hanger that was holding his pants back up. He then grabbed a black shirt that he had, it was a long sleeve shirt. He out it on and closed the closet door.

He turned around and stepped into the hallway. The smell of food was unmistakable. He followed his nose and could smell the eggs. He walked forward and as he emerged from the hallway he stood motionless, he let his jaw drop. There sat Cynder, a cup of water in her hand and two mugs that stood in the middle of the table. On the stove was a skillet that she was cooking six eggs in. On another burner was a kettle, in it was water that was almost ready to start bubbling.

Spyro walked over and sat down at the table, right across from Cynder. Spyro listened as the water in the kettle started to boil. Cynder got up and turned the water off, as she did she also checked the eggs. She then sat back down. She looked at Spyro and he motioned to the mugs. Cynder quickly grabbed them and walked over to the kettle. She reached up into the cabinet that were above the stove and grabbed two tea bags.

She had grabbed green tea and placed a packet in each mug, she then poured the water into the mugs and set the kettle back on the stove. She grabbed each mug and walked over to the table. Spyro took his and Cynder took her. She sipped the tea while looking at him. After he took a sip he smiled at her. He set his down, feeling that the tea needed more time to sit and brew. Cynder was the same way.

Spyro continued to stare at Cynder as he let the tea brew. A thought then accord to him, he would surprise Cynder with a gift, then he would ask her the question. The question that he had meant to ask her three months ago. Spyro smiled as he lowered his gaze and looked down at the tea. With a flick of his wrist he grabbed the tea bag and threw it into the garbage bin. Cynder did the same.

Cynder then walked over to the stove and turned off the burner that held the eggs. She then grabbed two plates and placed the eggs onto them. From there Cynder brought the plates to the table and sat down, facing Spyro. He watched her hands as she gave him his plate. He had failed to notice it until now, but Cynder had licked one of his eggs. He could see it, but he acted as though he had not.

Spyro accepted his plate and reached down, grabbing a fork. He then began to eat the eggs. As he did he looked at Cynder and took note of her attire, she was now wearing a purple shirt with his name labeled on it, she also wore a pair of sleeping pants. She watched as he ate, looking at his tongue as he put the fork into his mouth. Whenever he looked up she looked down at her own food, contemplating with it.

Spyro was the first done with his food, he said, "Thank you Cynder. You really are a good cook. By the way, come see me in the office when you are done eating, I have something that I want your opinion on." She nodded as she continued to eat. Spyro walked out of the kitchen and into the office.

Once he was in the office Spyro closed the door behind him and ran over to to his computer. He then turned it on and tapped his foot as he waited for it to fire up. As it was booting up he watched the door knob, just waiting to see it turn. What he did not know was Cynder had finished eating and was now standing outside of the door.

She was arguing with herself, _Just go inside and see what he wants. You go in there all of the time to read his book. This is the same thing, only he seemed a little nervous when he said it. _She continued to argue with herself, not knowing whether she wanted to go inside or stay outside and wait for him to reemerge.

Spyro's computer was fired up. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only eight-thirty in the morning. He looked down at his computer and pulled up the same program that he was using last night. He quickly opened up a blank document and wrote a couple of lines down. He then printed the page and waited for Cynder to come in.

It was nine o'clock when she walked in. She walked over to her chair and sat down, she was about to pick up her book and read when Spyro handed her a piece of paper. He gestured fro her to read it. She began to read the paper, when she got to the last line she started to cry, it read _I dedicate this book to the love of my life Cynder. _

Spyro then stuck his hand out and waited fro her to take it, when she did he pulled her up, their faces were inches apart. Spyro asked, "Cynder, will you go out with me?"

Cynder's tears fell even more as she said, "Yes Spyro, I will. I love you."


	2. I Love You

__**A/N: By far the longest chapter I have written so far. Well as always, read and review.**

_I Love You_

Spyro stared at Cynder with a loving gaze. He gave her a warm smile and took in a whiff of air, then he reached his hand out and wrapped it around behind her back. He pulled her closer and as he did she closed her eyes and lied her head on Spyro's chest. She took in a breath of air, her mind swimming with new thoughts, feelings, and scents.

Spyro's scent was very strong, it was almost intoxicating. Cynder broke away from Spyro, only to find that she was still held within his grasp. Cynder looked up at him, as she did she looked into his eyes, watching how the purple irises looked into her black ones. Spyro's eyes scanned her face, starting at the bottom of her muzzle and running all the way to her horns.

Her scales seemed to glow with a beautiful radiance. Each tear drop scale seemed to come alive, reaching out with invisible hands and motioning him closer. Spyro began to give into temptation, his will power broke. He began to lean in closer, as did Cynder. Just as their maws were about to touch he stopped and whispered, "Not yet Cynder, lets wait."

He reluctantly pulled his maw away as did Cynder. Together they looked at one another. Spyro let her slip out of his arms and walk back to her chair, she had a smile across his face, but Spyro could see the two streams of tear that ran down her face. It saddened him to see her crying, he did not mean to make her cry.

Spyro walked back to his chair and sat down, pulling up his program and began to work on his book once again. As Spyro worked he stopped every now and then and looked over to Cynder, her head was busy in the book. He noticed that every time he looked she smiled, as if she felt him ogling over her. Halfway through the chapter Spyro looked at the time. It was ten-thirty.

He got up from his computer and walked over to one of the other computers that was on the far wall. He hit the button to turn it on and turned around, he watched Cynder read as he waited for the computer to fully boot up. As eh watched her he took note at how she was always clean, she always seemed to have a shine to herself. Even on a mission she was clean, ready for anything. He then looked down at himself and realized that he needed to do laundry.

Flame awoke when he heard a computer start up. He sat upright in the bed, wiping his eyes with the back of his paws. Flame then lifted up the blankets and looked down, his member was sticking straight up. He thought, _Oh Ember, how I wish that you loved me, then I would not have to do that once a month. Spyro's lucky he never feels the urge to do this. Same goes for Cynder and Ember, they are all lucky._

Flame pulled the sheets of and swung his legs over the bed, he then sat there, waiting for his member to recede back into its sheathe. As eh waited Flame stretched, letting his arms and back as well as tail pop. He then took note of all of the scents that were in his room, his was the most obvious. Through his scent however he could smell cooked eggs and strangely tea, green tea to be exact.

Flame slowly stood up as his member finally receded, he walked over to his closet and fumbled around inside. He found a pair of sleeping pans and a t-shirt. He put the pants on and slowly put the shirt on. He gathered up the remaining clothes and piled them in the middle of his floor. From there he grabbed the clothes and walked into the hall, turned right and went past Spyro's room. There was three more doors on the right and two more on the left.

Flame stopped at the last door that was on the right and, using his tail, he open the door and walked inside. He beheld the washer and dryer, noticing that they were both quiet large. Flame let out a sigh as he said, "Yet another laundry day."

Spyro had the computer fully booted up and was now making sure that the internet was working correctly. The computer mad a beep as it started its scan of the computer for any viruses and to check for new software. It happened at least once a week. He looked back to the chair and saw the Cynder was missing. He quickly grew a quizzical look and continued to stare at the chair.

Cynder's scent waffered over Spyro's nose, the smell was like that of crushed grapes and wine. It was hinted with vanilla. The smell was wonderful, Spyro thought that he could taste her. He felt a gentle breeze against his neck followed by a kiss. Spyro turned around and looked at Cynder, she licked his cheek then kissed it.

Spyro began to blush, then the computer beeped again, indicating that it was ready to operate. Cynder walked over to the chair, her tail swaying from side-to-side as she walked. Once Cynder was back in her chair reading Spyro opened up the internet and searched up fancy food restaurants. As he searched he thought about how he was going to get her there, then he remembered the car that he kept out back under a tarp, it was just recently finished.

Spyro found a restaurant that he liked, he picked up the phone that was beside the screen and dialed the number that was on the screen. It rang for what seemed like hours, at the end of which he was asked what he wanted. He spoke clearly and smoothly, "I would like to make a reservation for two, under the name Sien, at six-thirty. Yes. Thank you." With that he hung up the phone. Cynder had not heard a word so he beamed with joy at the knowledge that she was blind to the date.

With a clap he closed the web page and walked back to his computer, once there he began to type again.

Ember awoke not too long later, it was eleven when she awoke. The air smelled of food and oddly enough, soap. She sat upright in the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her paws. She sniffed the air again, there it was again, soap and food. Although the most notable smell was that of green tea.

Ember yawned, stretching out her body as she awoke. She then looked around her room, she had just done her laundry yesterday. She smiled as she stood up, last night she had dream t about Flame, she was once again dreaming about them being mates and them living with Spyro and Cynder. Her smile grew wider as she walked out of her door.

She walked towards the kitchen, looking for food. Upon arriving in the kitchen she found the scents of both Spyro and Cynder. She looked and could see that the door to the office was closed. It was an odd sight indeed. She walked over to the door and stuck her ear up against it. She could hear giggling inside as well as the sound of keys being punched on a computer.

She grasped the door knob and slowly opened the door, on the other side she saw Spyro sitting at his desk and Cynder was sitting in her chair. Ember said, "Good morning. You two are up early."

They laughed and then Spyro said, "Ember, we have been up since eight-thirty. By the way, I think that Cynder wants to talk to you." As he said this Spyro finished his chapter and saved it, then shut off his computer. He then looked at Cynder and said, "When you two are done talking I would be delighted of you came into the living room and watched a movie with me."

Cynder nodded and tapped her foot as Spyro left the room and had shut the door, leaving only her and Ember. Ember slowly walked over to her, eying her as she drew near. When she was within earshot Cynder said, "Ember, Spyro asked me out this morning."

Ember grew a smile and it grew wider as she asked, "What did you say?

"I said yes." She and Ember shared a laugh as they then began to talk about her and Spyro.

In the living room Spyro was busy getting the TV set up for the movie. He picked an old classical movie, Romeo and Juliet. He loved the movie, for it was how he felt about Cynder. He popped the movie into the DVD player and sat back on the couch with the remote in hand. He turned the volume up and sat back, ready for the movie to begin.

Cynder asked, "Ember, why don't you just tell Flame how you feel?"

"I don't know Cynder, what if he doesn't like me?

"Then at least you'll know for sure." Ember let out a sigh, knowing that she was beat. Cynder was right, there was only one way to find out if he loved her or not. It was going to be a long day for her. With great reluctance Ember walked out of the room followed by Cynder. The movie was at the part where Romeo and his brothers went to the party and he met Juliet.

Cynder sat down on the couch next to Spyro, when she did she reached over and grabbed his arm. She reach his arm over her body and placed in on her back, where she then placed her head on his chest as she watched the movie.

Spyro got a little uncomfortable as the movie progressed. He nudged Cynder, who let him up. He then walked over to the love seat and lied down, so that he could still see the movie. He then tapped his lap and the empty space behind him.

Cynder took this as a gesture and walked over to him, as she neared him she began to sweat, the palms of her paws felt dry. Cynder lied down as Spyro scooted over, allowing her to lie down. As she lied down Spyro placed his neck over hers and began to hum. Cynder in turn hummed, feeling wanted, needed, and above all else, loved. The feeling of being loved was all she ever wanted from Spyro since the day that she had met him.

Spyro was also of the same mind set, slightly different. All he ever wanted was to see Cynder happy, as long as she was happy he was happy. Spyro strove to constantly please her (I do not mean it in that way perverts). His one goal on life was to wake up every morning and see a smile etched on Cynder's face. He just wanted her to have the best, therefore she always came first. Spyro felt like he was needed, wanted, loved, and more importantly, cared about. He hummed again, vibrating deep within his throat and past it on to her.

Cynder only giggled as she felt her throat vibrate. The feeling was that of love to her, he hummed because he was happy. Cynder returned her attention to the movie, as did Spyro. Together they watched as the movie progressed, it eventually go to the part where Romeo and Juliet first kissed. Spyro watched the scene very carefully, noting how they kissed and what they did before hand.

Cynder did the same thing, taking note at how the girl reacted when she and he kissed. Cynder and Spyro both watched as their kiss progressed, heating up the moment. At this point Spyro had Cynder hand him the remote. He then forwarded to the next scene.

From their they continued to watch the movie, until the end where Romeo killed himself, after that Juliet woke up and killed herself. Spyro could not help but let tears come to his eyes, from there they poured over and rolled down his cheek, after that they fell to the cushions.

Cynder could hear water dripping behind her, she turned around and felt guilty for some reason. She watched Spyro with his eyes closed, tears falling from underneath the eyelids. Upon seeing another tear fall she licked his face, drying it and earning a smile from him. Spyro chuckled as he said, "Thank you Cynder, its just that, that part always strikes a chord in me, an emotional chord."

With that said Spyro nudged Cynder who stood up, as she did Spyro also stood up. He walked over to the DVD player and hit the eject button. He then put the DVD back into its case and put it back into its place on the shelf of movies.

Then his eyes scanned the shelf for another movie to watch, since they still had a lot of time before their date. However, they both wanted to shower and freshen up for each other before they left. Spyro continued to scan the shelf, looking for a movie that he could put in and that they could watch. Finally Cynder walked over and pulled one out, she put the movie into the DVD player and walked back over to the love seat. Once there she motioned for Spyro to come over.

Cynder let Spyro lie down and scoot over, then she lied down and Spyro again put his neck over hers. They sat like that, never talking, never breathing, just enjoying the pleasure of each others company.

Spyro moved first, he looked up as saw the movie begin to play. It was High School Musical (As an FYI, I happen to like that movie, so no criticizing the mention of this movie in here, keep that review to yourself).

Spyro watched as the opening credits came up, he asked, "Cynder, how did you know that I liked this movie?"

He feel her throat vibrate as she giggled, "Cause, I love this movie, every time that I watch this movie I imagine that it is us as the leading roles." She smiled as she felt Spyro shift his weight, he then wrapped his left-arm around her stomach. He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Cynder could not help but let a smile come to her face as Spyro did kissed her cheek. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks, she then felt herself blush. She looked away from Spyro as she did. Spyro only smiled at her as she did.

Soon, into the movie Spyro could hear Cynder softly snore. She had fallen asleep in his warm embrace. Spyro chuckled slightly, he then lied his head on top of hers and fell asleep as well. His dreams were of how their date would pan out. He wondered how she was going to react when she found out where they were going.

It was five, o'clock in the afternoon when they woke up. Cynder awoke to find herself in Spyro's warm embrace. His right hand was her pillow, while his left hand was holding onto her stomach, his wing was draped over her. Cynder only smiled as she closed her eyes and cuddled closer to Spyro.

Spyro awoke, he lifted his head and looked at the clock, it was five fifteen. Spyro only grinned as he whispered, "Its time to get up my lovely Cynder. You can sleep later. We have to get ready, our date is in an hour and fifteen minutes."

Cynder shot upright and asked, "Were you going to take a shower?" A nod was her response. She sighed and said, "Well then, you had better hurry so that I can take one."

"Cynder, we have three bathrooms and a huge hot water heater. There is no reason that we cannot both take one at the same time." He blushed slightly as he realized what he had said, and he had worded it wrong.

Thankfully Cynder knew what he had meant to say. Spyro went to get up, as he did he found that his and Cynder's tails were interlocked. Cynder stood up, uncoupling her tail from his. Cynder then walked into her bathroom, Spyro followed suite, although he went to the other bathroom.

Ember and Flame both came out to take a shower each, Flame and Ember had neither one taken a shower in three weeks.

Ember said, "Flame, two of the three bathrooms are occupied. I will take a shower then you can take one."

"Ember, what i-i-if we were t-t-t-to take a s-s-s-shower t-t-t-together. We could turn out back to each other, then we would not have to see the other without clothes on." Flame's idea did bring about some ideas that she had locked away fro a long time. Maybe now she could find out if he liked her or bit.

Ember said, "OK Flame. We will go with your idea, but no looking, understood?" Flame nodded as he followed Ember into the third bathroom. Flame quickly striped out of his shirt and pants, from there he stepped into the shower and turned the water on. When it was hot enough he pulled the top and the water began to pour down from above.

Ember stripped down, although she tried to do it slowly, so she could try and see Flame's "little friend". She stared at his body, trying to see the real object of her desire rather than a shadow of it. It was still in its sheathe, a fact that she would have to change, for she felt more than ready to give herself up to him.

She knew nothing about mating, that was until a few days ago. She had looked up how to mate and some ways to pleasure the male, Flame had done the same a few days before her.

Ember stepped into the shower, she turned her back to Flame and felt the water as it ran down her back. She continued to let the water soak into her body before she turned to face Flame's back and asked, "Flame do you like me, and please be honest."

Flame gulped, but he did not turn around. Rather, he said, "Ember, I don't like you, I love you. Your pink scales are intoxicating, your eyes are like precious jewels. In my eyes you sit upon a mountain top throne, the moonlight hits your scales, making you look even more beautiful."

Ember said, "Good, then turn around and see what can be yours." Flame did as she asked, he turned around and was stunned at what he was looking at

Flame could hardly believe his eyes. Ember's breasts had little pink mounds at the top. He looked down, he could see her slit. It was glistening, waiting in anticipation of being touched, caressed. He could not tear his gaze from her slit until she touched him with her tail.

Now it was Ember's turn to be surprised, his member was out, at its full length, water was dripping from the tip. Ember's eyes were glued to his extension.

Flame knelt down, tearing Ember's gaze from his extension to his head. He then stuck his head closer to Ember moist lips and blew on them. Ember shuddered as she felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her. Flame stood back up, he was about to step closer, but instead he stepped back and let out a sigh. "Ember, we are rushing things too fast. I know what it is that plagues your mind, for it also plagues mine."

Flame nor Ember talked as they finished their shower.

Spyro and Cynder had the same experiences in the shower, although they were in different showers.

They could feel the warm water as it washed over their scales, cleansing them of the foul substances that were underneath them. The soap that they lathered their bodies up with smelled of vanilla, leaving them smelling fresh.

Almost as if it was planned they stepped out of the water and wrapped their bodies in towels, from there they each ran to their own room to get dressed.

It was quarter to six, they had to leave soon in order to get there. Spyro grabbed the suit that was in the back of his closet, Cynder did the same with her dress.

The suit made Spyro look very handsome, or so thought Cynder when she saw him. The suit consisted of an undershirt, tie, over shirt or coat, and pants. The undershirt was black while the tie was purple. The outer cover was colored a light black, while the pants were a deep black.

Spyro stared in wonder at the dress that Cynder was wearing. The top collar was a light sapphire, the body of the dress was purple, while the end of it was a light purple. Around her neck was a necklace, it held an amethyst inside of a heart shaped out of two dragons. She giggled and blushed as Spyro studied her dress.

Spyro gave her a warm smile before he extended his hand for her to take. She took his hand and together they walked to the front door of the house. There Spyro opened the door and together they stepped outside.

The sun had already begun to set, bathing the world in its vibrant hues of orange and purple. Spyro lead Cynder around to the back of the house, once there he showed her the most beautiful looking vehicle.

The car was painted black, the windows had a light black tint to them. The roof was collapsible, meaning that it could have no roof. The roof itself was colored black as well.

Spyro walked up to the car, the windows were down and the air was warm. Spyro reached inside of the car and pressed a button, with a beep and the sound of mechanical parts moving the roof drew back, exposing the interior.

The seats and the entire upholstery of the car was painted purple. Spyro opened the passenger side door before he bolted over to his side. Cynder stepped into the car and sat down, feeling how warm the seats were. Cynder moaned as she shut the door, for the seat seemed to get warmer as she did.

Spyro looked over at her and smiled, for he did the same thing when he had finished fixing up and tuning up the car. He reached over and placed his hand behind her head, playing with one of her horns.

Cynder giggled yet again, feeling very loved at the moment. Then Spyro did something that surprised both of them, he reached hit tail around behind her and connected her tail with his.

Spyro pulled his hand back, but kept their tails coupled. He quickly reached into the pocket of his pants and drew forth a small key. Spyro placed the key into a small slit that was on the dashboard, he then turned the key and the engine started.

Rather that an outright start of monstrous noise, the car was almost silent. A low hum was the only sound that was made by the engine. Spyro chuckled slightly at her facial expression. The car jerked forward, humming as it went.

As they continued the humming never decreased nor increased, rather it remained the same. As Spyro drove he said, "I made this car from a bunch of spare parts out of a junkyard. It is really simple to refill as well, during a sunny day I pop the trunk, in the trunk are solar panels that will absorb the energy from the sun and turn it into fuel for my car."

Cynder only smiled, she was amazed at what Spyro could do in his down time. A thought then accord to her, "You are good at making cars, can you make guns?"

Spyro was silent for a span, she thought that she had made him angry. She was about to apologize when he said, "Yes I can. I have made on before. I almost never use it though. What I did was I took an M60E3 machine gun, and what I did was I gave it an upgrade. I'll actually show it to you and explain it tomorrow if you want."

Cynder like the prospect of spending yet another day with no one other than Spyro. She grinned as she spoke, "I would like that."

Spyro also smiled, then he turned from the dirt road that they were on to the black top and from there the freeway.

It took them twenty minutes to get to their destination. It was a big restaurant that, upon first glance, looked like a huge mansion. There were three stories, the third story had an eating area outside. Spyro pulled into the parking lot, he looked for a place to park. He finally found a spot, it was well away from the restaurant and, it was close enough that they did not have to walk far.

Spyro put the roof up and rolled up the windows, he then stepped out and closed his door. He walked over to Cynder's door and held it open for her, as she stepped out he shut the door, letting it close behind her.

Spyro grabbed her hand with his and together they made their way over to the front door. Stepping inside Spyro could smell all of the food that was cooking, he could smell all of the different kinds of drinks that were in the building. A tall dragon wearing a suit and tie asked, "How may I help you?"

Spyro cleared his throat as he said, "I have a reservation for Sien at six-thirty. I know that we are early, but could we be seated?"

The tall dragon glared at him, neither hatred or fear was in his eyes, rather, respect. The dragon hid a smile as he said, "Certainly, we can seat you." He poked a talon at a book and ran it down the page until he found the name. "Ah, here it is, Sien party of two at six-thirty, outside seat."

Spyro glanced at Cynder, noticing the surprise that was written on her face. She looked at Spyro and whispered, "All of this is awfully expensive, how are you going to pay for all of this?"

Spyro chuckled as he said, "I will explain it later." The tall dragon lead him and Cynder to a table that was outside on the third floor. Their seat was on the ledge, giving them a good view of the city on the distance as well as the mountains and the stars.

Spyro looked up, the stars were just beginning to come out, within twenty minutes they would be fully out. Spyro looked down across the table, Cynder sat right in front of him, she had her arms crossed on the table and she was watching him, never blinking, never averting her gaze. She waited until they were alone before she said, "Spyro, I love you."

Spyro looked at her, then he looked around and noticed that they were the only ones to have an outside table. Spyro said, "I love you too Cynder." Cynder looked over to the door that lead outside, a waiter was walking over to them.

As the waiter drew near Spyro could make out his feature, he was a skinny dragon. He had three horns that protruded from his head, his scales were colored a sapphire blue while his underbelly was an emerald green. His eyes were different colors, the right one was emerald green while the left was sapphire blue.

The dragon approached Spyro and asked, "What will you be having to drink this fine evening sir?"

Spyro studied the dragon, trying to see why he was so thin. Spyro asked, "What kind of wine do you have here?"

"Well sir, we have white wine and red, both are from the same winery."

"We will take a glass of red wine if you please, and that will be all for now. Oh, and can you leave the bottle with us?"

"Why certainly sir. I will be right back with two glasses and a bottle of red wine." With that the waiter jogged off, trying to please Spyro.

With the waiter gone Spyro picked up his menu, Cynder did the same. Their eyes scanned the menu's, looking for something to eat. Cynder found what she wanted, they were serving prime rib that night, she decided that, that was what she wanted. She would get that with a side order of mashed potatoes.

Spyro found what he wanted, he also wanted a prime rib, except that he wanted his with a baked potato. Spyro asked Cynder what she wanted, he was surprised that they were both getting a prime rib, nevertheless, he took her menu and his and placed them both on the side of the table.

The waiter soon came, he out the two glasses on the table, he then uncorked the bottle of wine and filled the glasses. Once they were filled he placed the bottle down on the table, then watched as Spyro and Cynder both grabbed a glass. However, neither one was going to drink any until the waiter left.

The waiter noticed this, he pulled out a notepad and asked, "Have you decided on your orders yet?"

"Yes we have, we will both have a prime rib, medium rare if you please. On my side I will have a baked potato and my companion here will have mashed potatoes. That will be all, and thank you." The waiter grabbed the menu's and went back to the kitchen.

Spyro and Cynder were again alone on the patio. Spyro raised his glass as did Cynder, then he said, "To us Cynder, for finally getting together." Spyro and Cynder tapped their glasses against one another, then they each took a sip from the glass, letting the sweat and musky tasting liquid go down their throats.

Spyro smiled, he loved wine, he loved to have at least one glass a day. After this bottle of wine he was going to drink water. Cynder was the same way, she loved a glass of wine at least once a day.

Cynder stared at Spyro, she was studying him, waiting for a moment to talk to him. She sighed as she allowed her gaze to drift up towards the sky. Spyro did the same. They could see that stars now, they were shining down upon the world.

Cynder lowered her gaze to once again stare at Spyro. She asked, "Spyro, may I sit on your lap for a second." She could not stop a blush from coming to her face as she watched him, waiting to hear his reaction.

Spyro only sighed, "Sure, come here." He scooted his chair back and patted his lap. Cynder happily stood up and walked over to him, she sat down on his lap facing him. She placed her front arms on his shoulders, letting them cross behind his neck. She leaned in a little closer, her breath was upon his nose.

Cynder could smell the nervousness that was coming off of Spyro. She sighed, she did not expect him to be this nervous.

He must have picked up on this, for his nervousness vanished and he was staring at her. He began to lean in, their lips were only a few centimeters apart. Spyro's eyes began to scan her face, running up from her eyes to the bottom of her maw. Her eyes did the same. Together they closed their eyes and closed the gap that was between their lips.

Spyro could immediately feel a spark kick him when his lips came into contact with hers. He began to push against her, before too long he felt her do the same. Cynder began to pull Spyro closer to her, pressing her body against his.

Spyro felt a sudden urge to let his tongue out. His tongue snaked its way out of his mouth and crossed the air, only to begin to rub against Cynder's lips, begging for entrance. She was reluctant at first, but she parted her lips just enough that he could gain entrance, however she kept her teeth clenched, and his tongue was rubbing against her teeth.

Cynder could not longer continue to tease Spyro, she parted her teeth and invited him in. She extended her own tongue out and let it rub against Spyro's as it crossed from her mouth to his. The sensation of his tongue exploring in her mouth and of her tongue rubbing against his was mind boggling. It was almost too much.

Spyro placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer. Cynder only deepened their kiss by finally putting her tongue into his mouth, exploring his taste. Their saliva began to merge, each drinking the sweat nectar that their love produced. Cynder used her tongue to feel the roof of his mouth as well as his teeth, while he felt the underside of her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

With great reluctance they broke apart, each one panting as their eyes slowly opened, though their heads never separated. Cynder placed her forehead against Spyro's, looking him straight in the eyes. She pulled her head away and stood up, she then walked back over to her seat, where she gazed at Spyro.

Spyro reached down and grabbed his glass as he scooted his chair back in. He then took a sip and looked at Cynder, "That... was... amazing. I….. have... never felt... anything like it."

Cynder giggled, "Neither have I , I am glad that you enjoyed it, for I did as well. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, lets talk about our likes and dislikes. What are your favorite types of movies?"

"Well, I like to watch action movies, although I haven't really had interest in watching any lately. I also like to watch horror movies, however, I have never had any time to watch any. I love to watch musicals and romantic movies."

"Wow, OK. I like to watch horror movies as well, my favorite is Dog Soldiers." ( For any who have not seen that movie, it is a British horror film about soldiers fighting werewolves.) "I like to also watch musical's, as you can tell, although I love to just sit and watch a good romantic movie every now and then. I especially enjoyed watching that movie today with you." A grin began to form on his face.

Cynder was about to ask another question when the waiter came up and out of the door, carrying a tray full of food. He walked over to the table and deposited the two plates on the table and bowed before he walked away, carrying the tray at his side.

Spyro looked down at his food, a huge strip of meat was on his plate, a small cup was also on there, in it was a liquid that was used for dipping. A baked potato wrapped in tin foil was next to the meat and the cup.

Cynder's was much the same, except for she had mashed potatoes instead of a baked potato. They quickly began to eat.

The food was juicy down to the last morsel. They quickly ate their food and before too long the waiter came back, he had with him a black leather pamphlet. In it was a receipt, the top of which was sticking out.

The waiter placed the pamphlet on the table and grabbed the plates, then left. While he was gone Spyro looked at his bill. Two hundred and forty-seven dollars. He reached into his pocket and counted out three hundred and forty-seven dollars. The extra hundred he left on the table outside of the pamphlet.

Then he took Cynder's hand, then together that walked down the stairs and out the building. From there they walked over to their car. Spyro had not finished his first glass of wine, but Cynder did, so it was best that he drive.

Spyro opened the passenger side door and let Cynder get in before he shut the door and ran over to his side. Once there he got in and started the car.

The car came alive with the same low hum that it had when they left. Spyro slowly backed out and drove out of the parking lot. Once he was out on the freeway he lowered the windows and then lowered the top. A sound of whirring was heard as the roof retracted. As it did Spyro could feel that warm air that blew into the car, bathing him and Cynder in its warm embrace.

Cynder laughed at the feeling, producing a sweet laugh that Spyro wanted to hear every day. As they drove he turned in the radio. The song 'Life is a Highway' was playing. Spyro and Cynder began to sing along with the song, letting their hands connect throughout the song.

They drove down the freeway, listening to the song.

Eventually the song ended, nevertheless they listened, singing along with all of the songs that came on.

Spyro saw their exit on the distance, he knew it by the funny looking rock that they used to mark it. Spyro pulled off, making sure that no one followed him. He drove down, turning his lights off as the car went on.

Once he was in the clear Spyro turned the lights back on and continued to drive.

The house was not far away, Spyro made it there within two minutes. As he pulled into the driveway a light sprang on over the stairs, Spyro opened the closed his door, then helped Cynder out.

They walked over to the stairs and walked down them, once at the bottom he opened the door, as he did he turned the light off, leaving them in the dark. Spyro and Cynder walked to the hallway then to their rooms. They both stood outside of their doors facing each other. Spyro walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

He took his shirt and pants off then slipped into his night pants. He slipped into his bed and let out a groan as he began to fall asleep. He awoke instantly when he heard his door open, he calmed down when he saw who it was. Cynder asked, "Spyro, may I sleep with you tonight?"

Spyro thought about it, he said, "Sure." After all, his bed was big enough. Cynder crawled into the bed, next to Spyro.

As she settled in she asked, "Can we sleep like we did on the love seat?" Spyro said not a word, but rather wrapped her tail around his and wrapped his arm around her stomach. Then he placed his neck over hers and fell asleep. Before he did however Cynder said, "I love you Spyro."

"I love you too Cynder." She fell asleep, feeling loved and warm in his embrace.


	3. Our Love Can Only Grow Stronger

**A/N: Next chapter will start out with Gravidal and Lynthia. Gravidal will not be a shape shifter in this story. He will be an anthro dragon like everyone else.**_  
><em>

_Our Love Can Only Grow Stronger_

Spyro awoke, lifting up his paw and feeling his head as he did so. A warm feeling was blossoming in his lower region. Spyro looked up at the ceiling, it was than that he looked down. Cynder was lieing with her head on his chest, her legs were wrapped around his left leg. Cynder also had a firm grip on his right side, holding on to him in fear of loosing him.

Spyro let his left-hand, which was wrapped around her back, start to rub up and down her back. Cynder let out a sigh, loving the feeling of having her back rubbed. A smile slowly snaked its way onto her face as she moved her head a little higher up his chest. Spyro could feel a grin beginning to form. He reached over with his other hand and pulled the blankets up more on their bodies.

Spyro turned his gaze from the lovely dragoness that was in his bed to the ceiling, contemplating on what they were going to do that day. Spyro smiled as Cynder moved slightly, she moved her nose so that it was on his chest, taking in his scent.

Cynder slowly opened one eye, then they other. A yawn escaped her maw as she slowly stirred awake. As she awoke more she pulled herself closer to Spyro. He only looked down at her as she looked up at him. He could not stop himself from reaching a paw up and rubbing the first two talons of his left paw against her cheek. She seemed not to notice, for she was only focused on Spyro.

Still holding him in a warm embrace she moved higher up on his body, leaving only a few bare inches between her face and his. She closed her eyes, as did he, and they began to lean in towards one another. As their lips connected a strong feeling of passion burst forth, causing them both to get more pleasure from the kiss.

Cynder pressed her face against Spyro's. She did not even let him prepare for her before she let her tongue out as it snaked its way to his mouth. Spyro was a little more gentle. As Cynder's tongue was invading his mouth his slowly slithered out, from there is slowly rubbed against her as it wound its way to her mouthing. It stopped to rub against his teeth before he let it go fully in. It began to smoothly run around in her mouth, dashing from one side to another in a desperate attempt to taste every possible taste that was in his mouth.

Spyro was also careful that he did not take the kiss too far, lest they end up mating. He slowly pulled away as did she. Cynder was going to get out of the bed, thinking that they were done. Spyro only held her firm, she looked up at him. "What would you like for breakfast?"

The question was so sudden, yet it was asked so nicely and sweetly too. Cynder had to think, then she grew a grin on her face. "I would like another kiss, only I saw when we stop, and then I would like a breakfast stake and to enjoy your company with breakfast."

Spyro smiled as he said, "Well, let me get started making breakfast. Come here." Cynder surprised Spyro by moving to where she was lieing on top of him, her legs resting between his. Her sacred area touching his sheathe, though there was cloth in between them. Spyro again closed his eyes and leaned forward, Cynder did the same.

They once again connected as Spyro began to feel the passion once again come and burst forth. Cynder smiled inwardly at herself when she felt a slight twitch from Spyro. He could feel the blood in his body rushing to a certain lower area, and his sheathe was beginning to let his red and pink member out and into the world.

Cynder could feel this, yet she kept on pressing herself against him. She was pleased that it was her that had caused that to happen to him, she would be happy to have him let his member out every time that she was in this position. This would be the only time that she would lie on him while awake and with clothes on.

Cynder again pressed herself against Spyro, feeling his member throb against the inside of her right leg. The feeling was wonderful, for she once again took joy in the fact that it was her that had gotten him into this state. She could feel her own area starting to yearn for his member, but she decided that it would be best to wait.

With great reluctance she broke their kiss, slowly pulling away and rolling off to the side, so that she lie next to him. She smiled at his as she saw that he was still in pure bliss. He finally opened his eyes and saw that his member was sticking strait up, making a teepee with the blankest. He was embarrassed and said, " Cynder, I am s-s-s-s-so sorry t-t-t-that you h-h-h-h-h-h-h-had to see that." As he spoke he tried to get his member to retract, feeling even more embarrassed as he did so.

Cynder again surprised Spyro by saying, "Spyro, its ok, you don't have to be embarrassed. I am happy that you are ready to mate, I know not mentally but physically, for I take joy in knowing that it was I that caused you to get ready. As long as I am the one that causes it, I will never be angry, nor should you ever be embarrassed, it is only natural. However, one of these nights, not any time soon, but within the next four or five months I want to see it. In return I will let you see mine."

Spyro was almost fully receded, but what she said made it stick straight back up. He sighed as she looked over at it. He said, "I had best get breakfast ready." With that said Spyro sat upright in the bed, he looked back at Cynder as he let his member recede.

A sense of love and understanding crept over him, making him sit and gaze at Cynder. Her face was directed at his, making him look her in the eyes. Her eyes bore into his, while his eyes bore into hers. If it was at all possible, Spyro felt that he was frozen in place. He was unable to tear his gaze from the love of his life. A smile crept across his face as he stared at her, feeling in his stomach and in his heart, that no matter what, they would be mates. Nothing could break their love, not war, not death, no amount of harsh words, and above all else, not anyone.

Spyro would go to the ends of the earth and back for Cynder, she was worth it, she was his true love, and he knew, that, for her, he could keep his instinct under control. Without a single word he brought his legs back onto the bed and crawled over to her. The smile on his face only grew as a smile came across her face. He climbed on top of her, and brought his face closer to hers. He scanned her face, noting how she held no imperfections.

Spyro stopped scanning her face as he saw her open her mouth slightly. He could see her tongue, and he could make out where her tongue ended, and where it began. He could see each of her white, shinning teeth as she opened her mouth a little more. Each tooth seemed to reflect his face, making her seem even more clean.

Spyro looked into her eyes and knew what she wanted, what she craved, what she was addicted to. They closed their eyes as Spyro closed the gap that separated their mouths. His lips connected with hers if a fiery passion that neither one of them have ever felt before. A plateau had been laid out before them, testing their faith to each other.

Spyro teetered on the end of this plateau, not sure what direction he needed to take. His lisp felt funny, his heart rate increased, and his mind was in pure ecstasy. The plateau extended as he began to push his mouth against hers. She soon began to push back, feeling very warm inside as she did.

A warm feeling began to form in the bottom of her stomach, a feeling that told her that, yes, Spyro was her mate to love forever more. She would rather die than be separated from him, her love for him was all that mattered to her. The house, the books, the money, the guns, they were all perks. They all came with the main body of the package, her love for him.

Cynder wanted nothing more than to be called Spyro's. In all rights she belonged to him, just as he belonged to her. They could not stop themselves from connecting their paws, then holding them by the head of the bed above their heads.

Cynder's and Spyro's tongues began to extend out, rapping around each other before wrestling with each other. After they little play fight they delved into the others mouth, taking in the tastes that was theirs. A deep sense of love emanated from Cynder, she could feel a fire in her stomach start to grow larger. The fire began to yearn for Spyro, it could only be put out by his love.

Spyro could feel his head start to grow on the edge of the plateau, and before too long he moaned into her mouth. Surprisingly his member stayed sheathed, unwilling to come out and see the world. Spyro did not mind, for it meant that he was truly in control of his body and instinct.

The same could be said of Cynder, she was able to keep her body in line as she deepened their kiss by pressing harder against him. She too began to moan as their kiss brought them closer to the edge of the plateau, making then feel like a newly mated couple. They soon began to feel the edge coming closer, it grew closer and closer until, they moaned so loudly that if you were to stand on the other side of the door you would hear it.

They chuckled while still connected, their tails began to entwine as they brought their tongues back into their mouths. Then, with great reluctance, they began to pull apart, leaving a line of spittle that stretched from her mouth to his. It snapped in half, half on her and half on him. Cynder quickly licked up the spittle that was on Spyro's chin just as he licked up the spittle on her chin.

Once their chins were clean they gazed at each other, not saying a word, but rather read the love that they held for each other in their eyes.

Spyro was reluctant to do so, but he slowly rolled off of Cynder and stood up as he rolled off of the bed. There he stood, holding Cynder's tail within his own and also holding her paw. Slowly, he uncurled his tail and let go off her paw. He walked to the door and opened it, when he did he looked back at her and said, "I will come and get you when breakfast is ready." With that he strode out the door, closing it behind him and headed to the kitchen.

Flame awoke as he heard Spyro walk by his door, soon the sound of cabinets opening and of pots banging filled the air. He stood up, and looked at his door. He groaned as he walked over to it and opened the door. The door adjacent from his slowly opened as did his, the doors swung inward at the same moment, Flame and Ember just stared at one another. The love that they held for one another was evident.

Flame wore a pair of sleeping pants, they fell to just above his paws. He wore no shirt, exposing his chest to her viewing pleasure. Her attire was similar. She wore a pair of red sleeping pants, while she also wore a long shirt that fell below her knees, there was nothing underneath the shirt.

Flame poked his head into the hallway, he looked back and forth between the hallway, making sure that no one could see what was about to transpire. With a silent, yet swift nod Flame closed his door and rushed over to Ember. He immediately locked his lip with hers, breathing heavily as he kissed her.

He lifted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist. With that in motion he began to stick his tongue out, heating up the moment. His heart rate increased, and unlike Spyro, his member began to emerge, slowly pressing against Ember's hole, though there was cloth blocking it from its contact.

Ember pushed Flame away slightly so that she could close her door and they could continue on with their kiss, without being interrupted. Ember then walked over to the bed, swaying her hips sexily, showing him her soft and gentle side. She climbed up onto the bed, once there she settled into the middle of the bed and slid sown her pants slightly. With a whisper she said, "Come closer."

If it was possible, Flame's erection grew to twice its size, making it look amazing. Cynder watched it bob as he walked over to her, and then slowly crawling over to her. She sat up and he took this as a cue. Slowly, he placed his paws onto her shirt, then pulled up as she raised her arms up. The shirt slid off of her upper body and fell to the floor without a sound.

Flame looked upon what he knew would be his if he but asked. Her pink breasts still had the pink mound on the end, only this time, he was not going to hold back. He slowly leaned his head down and kissed her neck. From there he let his tongue out, it went down her body, making a trail of saliva. The trail stopped in between her breasts. His tongue slowly trailed up her right breast, stopping as it touched the mound.

Ember could not help but let out a moan as he did so, the pleasure was intense. She could feel a fire develop within her stomach, a fire that could be extinguished only by Flame's seed. He knew this, but was afraid of putting out that fire. He feared not for having hatchlings of calling her his mate, no, his fear was that if he asked her to mate with him then she would feel compelled to grant his request. No, she was going to say when she was ready and that was final.

Flame slowly wrapped his tongue around the mound, then closed his lips and began to suck the mound, earning him a moan from his dragoness. She shuddered as he continued his ministrations. The fire that was within her was now to the point of bursting, a liquid was running down the inside of her leg, and Flame could smell the liquid. The liquid was intoxicating, releasing the most pleasant smell, it was of wine and crushed peppers. Flame stopped licking her right breast and moved onto the left, from there he stuck his tongue back in between her breasts.

A trail of saliva lead from her breasts to just above her pants. Here Flame slid his paws underneath the fabric, pulling her pants down, and exposing her moist lips to his pleasure. Her continued to trail, stopping ever so slightly to lick around her hot, moist area. He then planted a kiss on her lips, just before he delved into her area. His tongue pushed past her folds and tasted her innards.

The taste was like wine with pepper mixed into it. She moaned quietly as Flame slowly inserted a finger into her area, further arousing her. The pleasure that she now felt was ecstatic. It was mind blowing pleasure.

Flame continued to lick her area, trying so fiercely to make her orgasm. He did not have to work for long, she spasmed as he pulled his tongue out of her, releasing her juices into his waiting mouth. Flame worked to drink all of it that was offered to him.

As he finished drinking and cleaning her scales he pulled himself back up to her face, then he pecked her on the lips, just before she flipped him onto his back. She asked, "Ready?" A nod was her response. She slowly nodded back before she did as he had done, she kissed his neck and slowly left a trail of saliva down his chest. She stopped at the same place as he had done.

She slowly fitted her claws past his waist band and slid the talons underneath the band. She slowly pulled down as she also continued the trail. His sleeping pants landed next to hers on the floor, as they were not going to need them for a while. Ember slowly let her tongue go down lower, starting at the base of his shaft she licked the underside all the way to the head.

He moaned her name as she did so, making her feel all the more pleased. His moaning meant that she was doing a good job. Her mouth slowly opened wide, she then slid the shaft into it. She was able to take all of it, slowly she closed her mouth, then ever so slowly, she began to let it out.

Her head began to bob in a slow motion, making his fire grow and grow until it was unleashed. The pleasure that assaulted his body was tremendous, making him feel as though he was in heaven. Wave after wave of pleasure assaulted his body, making him want to scream out in pure ecstasy. He refrained however, for fear of Spyro and Cynder hearing him, and finding out what they were up to.

With a sigh Flame let Ember continue to pleasure him. He looked down at her, her eyes were closed, she was truly trying her best to please him. It was working too, for he felt a slight stirring in his testicles, signaling that he was closing to going over the deep end of the water.

The pleasure became too great, he could no longer hold it in. With a silent scream of pure ecstasy he came, filling her mouth with his seed, yet she kept bobbing her head, trying to suck out every last drop from his pole.

She finally released the pole from its warm, wet prison. Ember crawled up his body and pecked him as he had her, then she rolled over and lie next to him, her legs wrapped around his right leg and her arms around his upper torso. As she lie like this she looked up at him, and in a whisper she asked, "Flame, do you think that you have enough strength to go another round?"

He sat up slightly and said, "Yes." That was all Ember needed to hear. She crawled back up and onto his chest, from there she reached down and stroked his pole, trying to get it hard again.

As it was once again hard she turned to face him, then she lifted herself up, she placed his member to where when she went down, it would penetrate her tail hole. She slowly pushed down, the huge thick member began to spread her tight hole, making her hiss as the tip was engulfed by the warmth. She continued lower, tears coming to her eyes as the pain was almost too much. She continued to hiss as she slid lower, trying to take him all in.

Seconds seemed like hours as she descended his shaft, making her tail hole grow in size. Pain was the most prominent, but a hint of pleasure was also there, clinging onto the edge of the pain.

She could feel the base of his shaft touch her muscles, she pushed down and found that he was completed buried into her. She opened her eyes and looked down at Flame, she could see his eyes closed with a look of pleasure on his face. She brought her paws up to her face, just as she was about to touch her face Flame grasped her paws within his own. He said, "Let me."

He brushed the tears out of her eyes, then he pulled her upper body down and licked the tears trails that ran down her cheeks. She managed a wry smile as she leaned back up, a sting ran through her body, forcing her to wrap her paws around the back of Flame's chest. There she dug her talons into his scales, relieving the pain.

Flame did not let so much as a grimace appear on his face. He knew that Ember was in pain, but she was the one that wanted to do this, she was the one that wanted to feel him inside of her, and this was the only way to do that without actually mating. She grimaced as she began to ascend off of his shaft.

The pain was still there, it was just reduced, since they had let her get used to his shaft being in her tail hole. Without so much as a whimper, Ember descended once again, feeling the pleasure that started to come forth. She let out a soft moan as the pain began to fade away, only to be replaced by pleasure.

Flame could feel warmth wrap itself around his shaft, only to be left to the cold before it again engulfed his member. The warmth was welcoming, especially since he knew where it was the warmth was coming from.

A strong feeling that he usually got began to manifest, doubling his pleasure. He could feel the liquid that was his seed begin to to start its journey from his testicles and up his shaft. He did not give Ember any warning as she began to go faster, obviously trying yo get him to blow his load in her anus.

Flame could no longer contain himself, he grabbed Ember, forcing her to stop her stroking of his member. He held her to where half of his shaft was in her. He thrust, once twice, and on the third thrust he held it there, letting his seed gush forth and fill her anal tract.

Ember could feel a warm wetness begin to emerge within her anus, it was warm, and it felt amazing. The semen was so warm that she ended up releasing her juices onto his lower stomach.

Once Flame was done ejaculating Ember pulled herself off of his shaft and lied next to him, her legs wrapped around his and her arms wrapped around his chest. She leaned her head against his chest, she said, "Flame, we are going to have to move Cynder to your room."

He gave her a quizzical look as he asked, "Why do we need to do that?"

She giggled, "So that we can knock out the wall that separates her room and mine. With the wall gone we can make a bigger room, just for the two of us. It would be nice to have a large room. I hope that we can do that soon."

Flame gazed down at her, love in his eyes. He understood what she meant, she was asking him if he would be her mate. "Yes Ember, I will be your mate. Let's wait until Spyro and Cynder leave though before we make it official." He laughed as Ember agreed with him, after that she fell asleep, as did he. Before he did however he pulled the blankets up to cover them.

Spyro was working in the kitchen, even though he was being loud with the pots and pans he could still hear what Flame and Ember were doing.

He stopped fooling around in the kitchen and walked over to the TV. He turned it on, then started up the DVD player and looked for a movie. He found it, _Titanic_. It was one of his and hers most favorite movies. He put the disc into the player and then turned it and the TV off. He walked back into the kitchen, whatever Ember and Flame were doing they were now done.

Spyro was going to make egg moulache. He got out a pan, put it on the stove, and turned the burner up to three. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the egg carton before walking over to the counter. While he waited for the pan to get ready he began to get other ingredients out. He went back into the fridge and grabbed; a single onion, lettuce, half a pound of ground beef, shredded cheese, and a packet of fresh spinach.

With the ingredients in hand he walked back to the counter and deposited the items onto it, from there he turned around and walked over to a cabinet that was above the stove and beside it. From the cabinet he grabbed various spices, Italian Seasoning, Oregano, Thyme, and Paprika. He walked back over to the fridge, with a butter knife in hand he sliced a little bit of butter off of a stick and deposited the slice into the pan, listening as it sizzled before spreading out in the pan.

With this as a cue, Spyro grabbed three eggs out of the carton, cracked them, and placed them in the pan. A sweet smell rose into the air, it could be smelled by Cynder, who was anxious to see what Spyro was making for her, but she had agreed to wait until he came to get her.

The eggs immediately pooled together and began to cook. Spyro walked back over to to counter, he grabbed a cutting board and placed the onion on it. He cut the onion into little squares. After that he began to rip apart the lettuce and the spinach, he placed all three in a bowl that was for later. He placed the shredded cheese off to the side and reached for the ground beef.

He opened the bag that it was in and threw it into the pan with the eggs. The beef immediately turned brown, making the eggs look as though they were being cooked in a brown broth. Spyro smiled as he smelled the food, it was very pleasant. He then put the lettuce, spinach, and the onion into the pan.

The food smelled delicious. Spyro added the spices that he had grabbed, then tasted the food. It tasted just as good as it looked and smelled.

Spyro let the grease from the meat soak into the egg that was just starting to get hard from the heat. As they food continued to cook he went over to a cupboard that was between the fridge and stove. There he grabbed two tea bags of green tea. With the tea bags in hand he walked over to another cabinet and grabbed two mugs. He placed them on the counter and proceeded to open the packets and put the tea bags into the mugs.

He gabbed the kettle that was on the stove and filed it half way full of water. Then, using his fire breath, he heated the water. Once it was hot enough he poured the water into the mugs, giving the morning the smell of tea once again. He placed the mugs on the kitchen table and went back for the food.

He grabbed two plates from the cabinet above the stove, he then cut the egg moulache into two pieces, from there he placed one piece on either plate. He then sprinkled some shredded cheese onto each of their slices. Before he went to get Cynder he cleaned up the kitchen, even washing the pan and cutting board, and washing off the stove.

Once he was sure that the kitchen was clean he brought there plates and mugs into the living room and placed them on the coffee table. He turned the TV on, but left the DVD player off. He walked back to his room and opened the door, on the other side Cynder was waiting. Without a word she followed him into the living room and looked at the coffee table. There she could see a new type of food that she had never seen before.

Cynder walked over and sat on the couch, facing the food and the TV. With a whirl of sounds the DVD player came on and a movie began to play. Cynder watched as the title screen came up, it was the movie _Titanic._ Spyro smiled as the movie started and Cynder began to eat. She did not miss a bite as she ate, then Spyro sat down and joined her in eating.

The food tasted good and Spyro handed her the tea that was hers. She took a sip and admired how it was just how she liked it, very light. She sighed as she set the mug down and finished eating. Spyro finished as well, he took her plate and his and walked into the kitchen, placing the plates into the sink.

As Spyro reentered the living room he found that Cynder was just watching the movie. She paid him no mind as he kissed her cheek. Spyro was a little hurt that she did not seem to notice his presence. Little did he know, but she was just toying with him. The food was excellent, he was willing to please her, and she was now willing to accept.

Spyro began to walk over to the couch, as he sat down Cynder reached onto the coffee table and grabbed the remote for the TV and the DVD player. She shut them both off and looked over to Spyro.

A hint of lust as well as love was in her daze. Cynder launched herself at Spyro, making him lie on his back on the couch with Cynder on top of him. She pulled him into a kiss, their kiss only deepened as Spyro began to press against her. He loved her, he would always lover her, and nothing could ever change that.


	4. Escape

**A/N: I wanted to try something new. So please read and review. I am starting to build the romance between the characters.**_  
><em>

_Escape_

Gravidal looked down as he awoke, there, below him, was a giant moat of lava. He wondered how he had gotten where he was, then he remembered, he had to get back to Lynthia. He had told her that if he had been captured to wait one week, and if he did not return go back to the base and get help.

Gravidal was pretty sure that it had been a week by now, even though in reality it had only been three days. He looked at the way that he was shackled, he had a cuff around both of his wrists and his legs. Chains held him in a circle that was not really stable. Below him was the lava while ahead of him, with there backs turned, were two poorly trained guards.

He could see that he still wore his military issue green pants with black knee pads. His shirt was gone though, and he still wore his black boots. His knife was hidden within the left boot, if only he could reach it. He looked up, past the two guards and could see a door, where it went was unknown to him, but he had to try and escape. He wanted to have his freedom back, he wanted to see Lynthia, his best friend, again.

Gravidal looked ahead once again, he began to formulate a plan, one that he was sure was going to work. They had forgotten to tie his tail to his leg. So his tail was able to move freely. Gravidal used his tail to reach down and grab his knife out of his boot left boot. With it in his grasp he slowly slid it up his body and towards his right paw. He used the knife to open the lock that held his wrist. His arm and paw fell free, he let his paw and wrist have a moment in the arm before he reached behind his back and transferred the knife from his tail to his paw.

He smiled as one of the guards sat down and stared at the door way while the other put down his weapon and walked away, unzipping his pants as he did so. Gravidal watched him, _Where are you going. _Then he heard it, Lynthia's voice. "No, No Please. I have not been mated yet, please no."

He grew angry, and he knew that if he did not escape now that she was going to get a mate. He pulled on his chains, suddenly they shattered and he fell, but he was able to grasp the ledge that the guard was on. He pulled himself up, then he walked over to the guard and slit his throat. From there he ran in the direction that the other guard had left in.

He ran through a narrow corridor and fell upon a room that had a locked door. He easily kicked it down, seeing Lynthia lieing on a table, her pants were around her legs and the guard was about to enter her. Gravidal jumped over Lynthia and kicked the guard in the chest, making him fall backwards. Then Gravidal cut the dragon's member off, making him scream.

He let the dragon scream as he cut through the rope that held Lynthia, she quickly pulled up her pants. He quickly gave her a hug and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, then said, "Thank the stars that you came when you did. I was afraid that it was that guard that was going to mount me. Rather than my boyfriend." She looked away from him and smiled at the mention if her boyfriend.

Gravidal was confused, she had never said that she had a boyfriend, he decided that he would ask her about that later. Quickly he handed her the knife and went over to where the guard was. He grabbed a knife from his belt and then quickly slit his throat with it. Then together he and Lynthia crouched down and silently crept down the corridor and into the previous room.

From the room that Gravidal was in they snuck over to the door that was across the room, Gravidal opened it as Lynthia slowly followed from behind. He poked his head in, a long descending hallway was ahead of them, and they had no choice but to follow it.

Gravidal went through the door, holding onto Lynthia's paw as he did so. Together they descended the staircase that lead them down into a lighter room. The light at the end was a bright yellow and the sound of machines working and banging was heard.

Gravidal and Lynthia were slow and careful, so as to not attract attention. As they ended the staircase they gasped in amazement. Ahead of them in the room was a factory. Tanks, starting out at the base and being built up, were being built on an assembly line as well as weapons like AK-47's with one hundred round drum magazines. The AK's were not Russian made, more like German made.

One gun stuck out though, and it seemed like it did not belong there. It was a G3GC, long barreled with a box magazine. The box held fifty rounds, and it was an assault rifle. There was only one, which meant that it was a prototype. This prototype was a light black with glimmers of silver sticking out, making it shine in the yellow light.

Another gun was there, it had no name. The gun was a light ocean blue in color with silver lines running down the sides as it was rotated on a floating ramp. The gun was held in place by a magnetic field, and it was then that the full scope of the gun came into view. The gun had no clip, for it did not need one. It was the same length as a 50 cal. sniper rifle. The gun was the same height as an M14.

Gravidal looked over to a parchment of paper that was resting on top of a convenor belt. It showed the gun and its name, as well as the type of ammo that it took. It was called, _MX83A3_. According to the paper it was the only one of its kind. The gun was designed with a rotating chamber that used high heat saber rounds as its ammo, which it created using a battery that was attached to the bottom right side. It was a small battery, about the size of a triple AAA.

The battery for the gun was an experimental one, but it worked. It could never loose its charge so long as the battery did not fall below negative fifty degrees. Under that and the battery became unstable.

The gun was shown that it could shoot eight thousand rounds per minute, making it one of the most deadly weapons on the planet. With this gun anyone on the world would be able to penetrate body armor, concrete, even armor like tanks.

The tanks were the other thing that was odd. Gravidal flipped the parchment over and he could see the sketches for the tanks. Apparently they were a new type of battle tank that launch a heavy payload. The shell was bigger than any other on the planet, making it able to destroy any tank in the current theater of war.

The tanks were also made out of platinum, which struck him as odd, what could they need platinum tanks for. The final thing about that tanks that shocked him was that they only needed to be maned by one person. Only a driver was needed for this tank to work. This new weapon and tank were the deadliest ever built. Nothing could stop them, except for a new rocket launcher that these dragons were developing. It was dupped, _Deadly Night._

The rocket was made out of nanights, which ate through metal. A small plasma launcher was on the bottom of the launcher. It was capable of killing anything it touched, making it one of the deadliest launchers in the world. With all of these weapons being mass produced they needed to stop this private enterprise before it could profit from these weapons. This factory needed to be shut down.

The odd thing about the factory was that it was underground, and it needed to be destroyed. But they did not have enough equipment to destroy it. They both sighed as Gravidal continued to lead Lynthia through the underground facility. Together they started forward, moving to the right of the first assembly line, hugging the wall as they went.

Gravidal took a moment to look back at Lynthia, she wore her black boots and military pants with knee pads. She wore her olive drab shirt, although it was untucked. She also wore her elbow pads, and she still had her half-finger gloves. He could see though that like him, she had lost her headset.

He sighed, but then turned and they continued on. They had to get out and return with reinforcements so that they could blow the facility sky high.

Gravidal looked ahead, two dragons wearing all black attire stood, their back turned to them. Gravidal looked over to Lynthia, she nodded and they let their paws disconnect. With stealthy ease they snuck behind the dragons and pulled them back without making a sound. Then they slit the throats, letting warm crimson blood onto the factory floor.

Gravidal looked over to Lynthia who just stuck her paw out for him to take it. He did, and then they proceeded to follow the wall. Up ahead there was a door, they looked up and a strip of tape across the top read, _Armory. _They looked at each other and then the door, hoping that there gears was in there.

Gravidal lead Lynthia to the door, then watching her back he followed her into the door, closing it behind him. A light suddenly came on and the whole room was lit. The room was about as big a three walk-in closets put together. On either side was rows upon rows of guns. Most had round drum magazine's.

Gravidal looked down the rows, there equipment wasn't there. Knowing that no one was in the room Lynthia whispered, "Over there." She pointed to two packs with weapons and all of their gear over in a clear glass dome. Above the dome said, _Next Batch of Weapons To Copy._

He and Lynthia walked across the room, standing up now. When they reached the dome they gazed upon it, trying to see if there was a trap that they would trip should they grab it. Seeing that there wasn't one Gravidal lifted the glass dome off of the gear and placed it on the ground next to it.

He reached up and grabbed his custom made M60E3. It had the standardized box magazine, only it had a barrel that was made to take a silencer, and little did she know, but Lynthia's name was carved in by the trigger. The trigger was also made so that it was a little easier to squeeze not jerk. The gun itself was an awesome weapon. His side arm, which was now around his waist, was a custom made M1911. It had the standard color, silver barrel with an oak handle. Only like his other gun Lynthia's name was carved just above the trigger where only he could see it. A silencer was on the end, and the pistol also held its standard seven round clip.

Lynthia had a custom made M16A3. It had a front grip, acog scope, silencer, and drum magazine. She had the same sidearm as Gravidal did. Although on her triggers it said, Gravidal's_ Property._ And they were only placed where she could see them. She put the gun over her back, using the strap to hold it there. She took the clip out and placed it into a pouch that was on her belt.

Gravidal did the same with hi weapon, then they drew their sidearms. Testing their weight to make sure that no one had messed with them, satisfied that no one had Gravidal looked up. Just above the dome was a ventilation shaft. He looked over to Lynthia who was looking at the door, he motioned to her, and when she looked her pointed up.

Lynthia looked up, when she did she quickly got his meaning. He put his gun in its holster and held his hands cupped down towards the ground. She put away her gun and placed one foot onto his feet. Then she pushed off of his shoulders with her paws and reached out, as she did Gravidal pushed up, letting her grab hold of the grate that was over to vent. She pushed it aside and grasped the inside of the vent, she then pulled herself up and looked back down to Gravidal.

Lynthia placed her legs on either side of the vent to hold her in place, then reached down for Gravidal to take her paws. He jumped and grasped her paws within his own, and he waited for her to pull him up before he started to twist his body so that it would fit into the opening. Once he was able to grasp the lip of the opening she let him go and stepped back.

Gravidal pulled himself into the vent, closing the grate behind him. He then watched as all of the lights started to shut off. Gravidal followed Lynthia as she drew her sidearm and then began to sneak through the ventilation shaft. Gravidal kept looking back, expecting an ambush to come about. Yet none did.

Lynthia reached the next grate and looked down, the slowly moved it and stuck her head out. She could see the main entrance to the underground facility. A lone guard on a mounted MG stood there, watching for any movement. Two feet away a sniper lie on a crate, watching through a thermal scope. To the right of the sniper was a sensor that faced away from the main entrance.

The main entrance itself was a giant warehouse, it had numerous crates and over a dozen trip wires. Upon the main floor of the entrance was a trap door that opened to some unworldly torture device.

Lynthia quickly pulled her head back through and shut the grate quietly, then together she and Gravidal preceded through the vents.

The next grate that Lynthia came to opened up into a small guard house. There were only four guards inside. One held a sniper, one held a pair of binoculars. A third held an assault rifle while the final one was on a mounted MG. Lynthia looked back to Gravidal and using her paws told him that there was four guards. Then she told him that this was their way out.

Gravidal nodded, he readied his sidearm just as she did. Then with ease and quietness she opened the grate, and grabbed the sides of the opening. Then she lowered herself down, dropping to the ground below without a sound. Gravidal followed her down, but before he dropped he closed the grate with quietness.

Then he lifted up his pistol and aimed it towards the guard who had the binoculars. Gently he lined the sights up with the back of his head, then he held his breath as he gently squeezed the trigger. Not a sound was heard as the bullet left the muzzle, traveled through the silencer, and then exited. From there the bullet traveled through the air, finally to dig into the back of the skull of the dragon that he was aiming at. Next to that dragon another was hit in the head.

Now it was the final two dragons that he had to deal with. With a quick glance he aimed at one of the two remaining dragons squeezed the trigger. He watched as blood sprayed out of the back of his head and he fell forward, eyes wide and a shocked look on his face. The guard next to him fell in the same manner, not in any hurry to fall.

With all four of the guards dead Gravidal and Lynthia began to creep out of the building. Before them was a big open field, a black hawk was parked on the far side of the field, sitting on a helipad. As far as he could tell there was no guards, at least not for now.

Gravidal looked out over the field to make sure that it was safe before he began in a brisk pace that got nearing running as he stopped in the middle of the field. There he put away his sidearm and pulled the M60 around. He slipped the magazine into its spot and then fit the silencer onto the barrel. Then he ducked behind a rock that was two feet to his left. The rock was big enough to support him and Lynthia with descent cover.

He put down the bi-pod on the 60 and watched where she was. Lynthia put away her sidearm and pulled her M16 around. She fit the clip in and placed the silencer on the end. Then she held onto the gun as she began to run out and across the field towards Gravidal. Once there she turned around, and that when they heard it.

It began as a low whine that grew into a much louder annoying sound. The alarm went off. That's when both dragons took off their silencers and watched for any movement. Sure enough, about three miles down from where the guards were there were two big hanger doors that we disguised as a rock wall.

Dragons began to pour out of the building as the doors stopped opening. Three or four at a time poured out until there was thirty-two of them. Gravidal and Lynthia waited until over half of them were less than twelve yards away before they opened fire. Gravidal opened up on his 60, shooting three or four bullets at a time.

Lynthia did likewise. She would pop out three or four bullets at a time before they would drop back down and let the next half get closer. During that time they let their barrels cool, not wanting them to overheat.

Finally as the next group came up they opened up on them, dropping them like they were nothing but dummies. Gravidal looked behind them to the helicopter, if only they could get to it. Gravidal looked at Lynthia, they both knew how to fly a black hawk, but she was better at it then he. Gravidal said, "Lynthia, go. I will hold them off, just get that chopper fired up. When you do come back for me."

Rather than argue with him she took off running, as she did he put down covering fore for her so that she could get to the black hawk without getting killed. As he fired he yelled a battle cry, daring all of them to challenge him. It worked, for over a hundred dragons armed with the AK-47 with round drum began to charge out of the doors.

Gravidal smiled as he opened fire on them, mowing them down. The dragons on front never even had a chance as they began to fall ins waves, yet getting closer every time. Still Gravidal was able to hold them back.

Soon he began to hear the sound of the helicopter blades whirring, indicating that they were starting up. He took a moment to look back, and he saw the dragons just pouring out in the millions as they just kept coming non-stop. Gravidal hoped that the helicopter would not take too long to start up and that they would be able to locate the nearest military base.

The blades to the helicopter began to spin faster as Lynthia kept pressing the peddles. She needed the helicopter to start so that she could help out Gravidal, he was running low and he would need to reload soon. Lynthia turned and looked at Gravidal, she could see that if she did not hurry up that his position would be over run in a matter of minutes.

Lynthia could hear the blades begin to spin faster, and the helicopter started to shake, indicating that it was ready for take off. Lynthia took off, rising high enough that she could open her door and using her gun, she shot at the dragons that were near Gravidal.

As the bullets rang down around him Gravidal took the opportunity to reload his gun, which he did. He pulled the box off and stuck a new one on, then he fed the belt into the gun and closed the top. He cocked the gun and aimed back towards the other dragons and began to fire. As he did Lynthia closed her door and started her descent towards Gravidal.

The helicopter began to get wobbly as she neared the ground, but she still held onto the controls of the helicopter. She landed the hawk with a thud as the wheels came into contact with the ground. She waited while Gravidal slowly backed up, firing at the dragons as he did so. He was almost to the helicopter's side door when a sniper shot rang forth. Gravidal fell backwards into the chopper, shutting the door with his tail.

Gravidal sat upright in one of the back seats as Lynthia took off, rising high above the ground as she then angled north, away from the base. As she did Gravidal came forward and took the co-pilot's seat. Lynthia looked over at him and could see blood starting to run down his left shoulder, a bullet was still in his skin as he sat there. Blood was running down his arm and onto the floor, and he began to feel drowsy.

Lynthia looked back, using the window she could see that they had left the base far behind them. In front of them was a small warehouse, it looked abandoned. Lynthia started to lower the chopper towards it. As she descended she looked over at Gravidal, he was still conscious but just barely. If she did not stop the blood from running then he was going to bleed to death.

Lynthia landed the chopper, hearing a slight creek as the wheels touched the ground. She paid it no mind as she shut down the chopper, hearing the blades start to whined down. Gravidal began to stand up, as he did he was also about to fall over. Lynthia was there though, she caught him and helped him stay upright. As they walked out of the chopper she managed to grab the med kit that was located behind the pilot's seat.

Lynthia lead Gravidal into the warehouse, as they entered they both gasped in amazement. Two long lines of cars ran along either side of the wall. In the middle was a conga line of refrigerators, and in the back corner was a bed, a small cot that was able to fit one person. On the end of the bed was an empty chair.

Lynthia lead Gravidal over to the bed, once there she laid him down on the bed. Once he was on the bed she opened the med kit and pulled out gauze and disinfectant. She also pulled her knife out of its sheathe on her belt. She reached down and also pulled out his knife. She placed his knife in his mouth and had him bite down. When he has Lynthia used her knife to poke into his scales and from there to the skin underneath. Once there she used the knife to pull the bullet out of the scales and skin.

As Lynthia pulled the bullet out Gravidal let out a groan, knowing that it was going to happen. The pain that he felt from the bullet being pulled out hurt more than when it was put in. He bit down on the knife with such force that it almost began to bend. He groaned again as the bullet was finally pulled free and was placed onto the ground.

With the bullet gone Lynthia took the disinfectant and started to rub it around the outside of the wound. Then without warning she placed the disinfectant into the wound, making Gravidal almost scream out from pain. He arched his back slightly and let out a loud groan as he bit down hard onto the knife, this time bending the blade.

Lynthia had an apologetic look on her face as she looked down at Gravidal. He could only manage a wry smile as she pulled the disinfectant away from his wound. Then she looked around on the ground until she found an iron rod. She looked over to Gravidal who only nodded as she walked over to a bucket of water that lie in the open near a refrigerator. She washed the tip, then she heated it with her fire breath. Gravidal and Lynthia were to only known dragons to breath fire, and not every dragon in the world knew that.

Once the end was cherry red Lynthia walked over to Gravidal and placed the the end on his wound and pushed down, she pushed the end lightly over his wound. As she did she could see that his wound had cauterized, and had stopped bleeding. That was what she was trying to do, and it worked. The end did not burn his scales or the skin underneath.

Gravidal smiled up at Lynthia and then he remembered what she had said when he had broken her out of that cell. Lynthia looked down at him before she sat down in the chair, looking up at him as she did so. Gravidal again smiled as he asked, "Lynthia, you never told me that you had a boyfriend. Who is he?" At this question he became a little saddened.

Lynthia let out a light chuckle as she said, "Well, he has sapphire blue scales, is in the military, and is very handsome. I have loved him from the first day that I met him." She smiled at Gravidal as he looked even more confused.

Lynthia though that would have picked up on what she was saying, but she had to show him more. Slowly she began to climb onto the bed, starting at his feet and running her body up his until her head was next to his. She placed her lips only a few centimeters from his, a smile on her face as she ran her eyes up an down his face while his did the same. She let her voice into a whisper as she asked, "What if I told you that I was looking at him, right now?"

Gravidal grinned at her as he pulled her lips a little closer, their lips now only a few nanometers apart. Then he said, "Then I would ask you if I could kiss you." Rather than answering him Lynthia watched as Gravidal closed his eyes, then she closed hers and felt their lips connect. They had just asked each other out in a sense, and now they had shared their fist kiss. The kiss was wonderful, and they felt as though they could stay that was forever.

Gravidal and Lynthia broke apart as they heard the sound of the door opening. They looked over at the door and saw two dragons with Uzi's and flashlights enter the warehouse. Gravidal motioned for Lynthia to let him up which she did, and then they held hands as they walked over to the far line of cars. One stuck out that they both liked. It was a hummer that was painted a light tan.

They both agreed that they would take that car to get out. Lynthia got into the driver seat and checked the gas, the tank was full. Lynthia looked up and saw the keys taped to the roof of the car. She reached up and pulled them down, with the keys in hand she started the car and listened to the steady hum of the engine. Gravidal had just sat in the passenger seat when the dragons looked at the car and aimed there guns.

Gravidal immediately drew his sidearm and aimed the the dragons. He fired twice, both times hearing a body hit the floor. As soon as their guns dropped to the floor Lynthia gently placed her foot on the gas, calm as ever and sped up to twenty miles an hour. As soon as she had side of the door she slowed down, stopping in front of it. She waited while Gravidal stepped out and opened the door, then he got back into the vehicle. Before Lynthia could take off however he reached back and pulled three grenades from his gear.

Gravidal and Lynthia had placed their gear in the seat behind theirs. Gravidal pulled the grenades out and pulled the pins, then he let the handles fall and threw all three in a different direction. Then he got back into his seat and put his seat belt on, then he said, "Gun it, go, go, go." Lynthia did as he said, she floured the peddle and took off out the door, just seconds before the grenades went off, blowing up the warehouse.

As they sped down the road Gravidal asked, "So um, want do you want to talk about?"

Lynthia cracked a smile as she watched the road. Gravidal was about to say that he was sorry for asking the question when Lynthia said, "Lets get to know each other a little better, even though we pretty much know everything about each other."

Gravidal sighed as he said, "OK, what would you like to know that you don't already?"

"Well, I want to know what you love about me."

"Oh, um. Forgive me if this sounds weird, but I love you for your eyes. I fell in love with those emerald eyes the first time that I saw them. The way that they displayed a sense of calmness, openness, and most of all, a loving gaze. I could see that you wanted someone to love, someone to hold close. I knew that you wanted someone, but you did not know who. Now I do know, and I am happy that I do.

"What I love about you too Lynthia, is your personality. When we are not on a mission you are a loving, caring dragoness. You would make a great mother. You always have a smile on your face, even on a mission. You do not like it when other dragons try to touch you, which I did not allow before and now more than ever I will protect you. I will never let anyone hurt you, I love you too much to let someone other than me touch you.

"Although I will have to say, next time we see my brother you may have to give him a hug. When we do see him. Lynthia, I love you with all of my heart, and I will do anything to protect you. I just hope that you can come to love me in the same way." Gravidal jolted forward as the Hummer pulled to the side of the road and stopped, out of traffic on the dirt road.

Lynthia put the car in park and stepped out of the Hummer. She walked over to the passenger side, tears in her eyes. Gravidal opened his door and was about to apologize when Lynthia grabbed his shoulders and pressed him against the car. Then she connected her lips with his, making them both close their eyes. As they kissed Lynthia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Gravidal put his arms around her back and pulled him closer.

They moaned as their bodies were put together, and when they broke the kiss Lynthia put her head on Gravidal's chest. She slowly looked up and into his eyes as she said, "Gravidal I do love you as you love me. I just never knew how to say it, but now I know how to. I would also do anything to protect you, for my love for you runs deep within my body. All I can say is that I will never love anyone else as much as I do you.

"I love how you are always looking out for me, helping me. I love how you put yourself out there for others, and I love how you always seem to have a cute smile. I love you." Lynthia brought Gravidal into a kiss, it did not last long. As they broke apart Gravidal smiled at her.

Gravidal said, "I love you too Lynthia." Not a word was spoken as Gravidal and Lynthia reentered the Hummer, sitting in their seats. Gravidal put out his left paw, and smiled when Lynthia held it within her right paw.


	5. Building Love

**A/N: Hope that all of you readers like this chapter. Please read and review. I need to know what I need to improve on. **_  
><em>

_Building Love_

Spyro lie on the couch, he had his back to the cushions of the couch. Cynder lie in top of him, her tail running from the base of his to the end, at which point she would repeat the process by starting at the end and running to the base. Spyro slightly moaned as she did so, loving the feeling of her tail against his.

Cynder could once again feel his hard member pressing against the inside of her right leg. She found that she craved for that feeling, if she did not feel it then she was driven crazy until it was there, and when it was she yurned to feel it inside of her. She wanted to be Spyro's, she wanted to wake up every morning and say, "Good morning my mate." But she knew that he wanted to wait, they had both agreed to wait and see how it played out.

Nothing could be as tortures as what Spyro was doing. She loved him and she knew that he loved her, so why was he holding back, why not give in and then they could do what ever they wanted when they wanted. Together they could let their love out, and not have to hide anything from one another. But for now, she would be happy to at least get a kiss and moan from him.

That's what Cynder did, she leaned down over him and brought him into a heated kiss. She let her emotions take over as she kissed him, she wanted him, and she was going to make sure that he knew it.

Spyro could feel that Cynder was pushing against him harder than normal. He knew that she wanted him, he could feel it everyday as she made her intentions known. He wanted to give himself to her, he wanted to start a family with her, but he did not know it he could. He waited for Cynder to say, but he felt that he would slip one of these days without her say so. He did not want that to happen but he was afraid that it might happen.

Spyro smiled softly at Cynder as she broke the kiss, and they both felt warm inside. They both knew that they wanted the other, but each had a little bit of a hard time saying it. Neither one wanted to come out and say it, they were waiting for the right moment. They both agreed that they could wait, that they could be more when the time came.

Lynthia and Gravidal continued down the road, the windows to the hummer rolled down, and Lynthia's right paws was holding Gravidal's right paw. They were both looking for a motel or a hotel that they could stay the night in. They both needed sleep, but before they did however they agreed that they would stop for dinner somewhere as sort of a date.

A place was coming up, it was called, _Emerald Green Waters. _According to the sign it was a four star hotel, had a swimming pool, and had its own private restaurant. Gravidal could see that it was the next exit. He leaned over towards Lynthia and asked, "Would you like to stay the night with me in a four star hotel, it includes fine dinning and a swimming pool?"

Lynthia went wide eyed as she asked, "Which exit is it?" They had left the dirt toad about a hundred miles back and were now on a freeway heading towards Spyro's place.

Gravidal said, "Its the next exit, once at the bottom of the ramp turn right and follow the road until it dead ends into the hotel." Lynthia nodded as she saw the exit coming up. However a semi next to her on the left was blocking her way. Rather than trying to beat the semi she let it pass and then she pulled over towards the right to get off at the exit.

Once at the bottom of the ramp they turned right and headed towards the hotel. In the distance they could see it rise up for more than twelve stories. As they hotel got closer they could see that in front of the building was a fountain that sprayed in four different directions. Lynthia pulled into a parking spot that located behind the building. There Gravidal and Lynthia disengaged hands and stepped out of the Hummer.

Once outside Gravidal opened the door behind his and retrieved a shirt from his pack and put it on. With it on he turned around and shut the door. Once the door was shut he turned around, only to get pushed against the car and brought into another kiss. By now the moon was beginning to merge out and cover the world in a light blue color. Gravidal hummed as his lips were locked with Lynthia's.

When the broke the kiss Gravidal took Lynthia's right paw within his left one. Then together they walked away from the Hummer with the keys in Lynthia's pocket. They both walked into the main foyer of the hotel, when they did they were greeted by a deep ocean blue dragon with a red shirt and pants. He wore no shoes and had a tie around his neck. He asked, "How might I be of service?"

Gravidal looked at the dragon and said, "We would like a room for the night. If possible we would like dinner too."

The dragon bowed and said, "Follow me to your room, from there you can put on the clothes that we have for you in the room and then we can go for dinner." Gravidal nodded to the dragon who lead them upstairs. The whole while Lynthia held close to Gravidal's arm, not wanting to let go for fear of never seeing him again.

The dragon lead them to an elevator where they entered and were taken to the twelfth floor, once there the doors opened and they were lead to a room that was on the far side, almost near the end. They were two doors away from the last doors. Gravidal thanked the dragon, before he left he asked, "Is there anything that you need before dinner?"

Lynthia put a single talon up, "yes, how late is the pool open till?"

"It is open until midnight, and the water is clear and fine. We just cleaned it our three hours ago. And with the lights in the water it is an amazing sight to see. I will be back in twenty minutes to show you where the dinning room is." With that the dragon began to walk away, not once looking back towards the two dragons.

Once the dragon was back in the elevator and going down Lynthia fit the card to the door into the slot, and then she turned around to Gravidal. Together they walked into the room, closing the door behind them. Gravidal flipped the switch and the lights came on, although they were a light yellow light. Gravidal gasped in amazement, the room had a tan carpet spread on every square inch. The walls were painted a light tan to match the carpet.

Adjacent from the door was a bed that had crimson red sheets. Four columns rose from the four corners of the bed, on the top of the columns was a red canopy that was stretched between the four columns. The pillows also were colored crimson, but a little lighter.

On either side of the bed were night stands made out of oak and colored a rich light brown. Then they walked through the room and towards the bathroom to look inside. While Lynthia looked at the bathroom Gravidal went to look at the closet. He was amazed at the size of the closet.

The closet stretch for three yards, ending at another door that lead to the bathroom. Inside on one side were suits while on the other were dresses. The suit was comprised of an overcoat which was colored black. Underneath the over coat was a purple and black striped tie around the collar of a purple undershirt. The pants of the suit were also black.

The dress was comprised of a single piece, but held some hidden features. The dress was almost all white, with a few lines of yellow and black. The skirt part of the dress fell nine inches below the knee. The dress was also designed to make the dragoness within it look even more beautiful. As Gravidal looked at the dress he thought, _When we find a place I am going to have to buy her a dress._

He smiled at the thought. Gravidal looked at the walls and could see that they were painted tan just like the bedroom itself. He sighed as he exited the closet, watching as the lights inside turned off.

Lynthia liked the bathroom. The counter and sink was made or marble, while the white tiles lifted the spirits of the room. A toilet was set into the wall next to the shower. The shower itself was a sight to behold. The shower had a glass door, I was made a little distorted so that no one could see in. The shower also had a head that was big enough to shower three dragons at once.

The tile inside of the shower was white with black dots in the middle and a black line along the outside. A silver drain was in the middle of the shower, and the room smelled like it had just been cleaned, meaning that this room was waiting for visitors.

Lynthia looked at the shower and then back to the room. From the bathroom she said, "Gravidal, I am going to take a shower." A simple grunt was her response, with that she closed the door to the bathroom and started to disrobe. First she took off her shirt, watching as her breasts fell out. She looked down at them, and at that moment she could feel a warm liquid sliding down her leg.

Lynthia took off her pants, watching as a single drop of liquid wormed its was down her leg. She followed the trail back to its point of origin. There she could see where it came from, when she did she sighed. Again she would have to be tortured. For four long years she yurned for Gravidal. She has loved him for four years, during that time she wanted him to be her mate.

Lynthia had often dreamed of her and Gravidal lieing underneath a tree. The tree was a tall oak out in the middle of a grassy plain. She and Gravidal lie underneath, the moon is out, and neither one of them are wearing clothes. She would imagine him filling her needy area, wanting and craving for it. She would then imagine him filling her with his seed, making her fall gravid.

After that she would fantasize about bearing their hatchlings. The eggs inside of her that waited to come out, the eggs that she would lay and would hatch into new dragons. The family that they would start. The family that she wanted, and she wanted that family with only one dragon, Gravidal.

No other dragon in the world could capture her heart as he did, no other dragon would fill her need for him. She loved him with every fiber of her being, and she hoped that he felt the same way. She sighed as she turned on the shower, listening as the water struck the floor of the shower. Without a sound she stepped into the shower, then let the water run over her body.

As the water ran over her body she began to hum. With her humming she grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather up her body. She felt the soap as it cleaned underneath her scale, making all of the dirt, blood, and sweat fall out and into the water that fell into the drain.

With her body completely lathered she let the water rinse the soap off of her body, making her scale shine more brightly in the light. As the last of the soapy water washed down the drain she turned the water off, still humming her tune. Then she wrapped a towel around her body, around the upper half and lower half, covering her sacred areas.

She would have gladly walked out of the bathroom with nothing on, but Gravidal had made no intentions to further their relationship. Not that she minded, she did not want to force anything on Gravidal, so she would wait until he said something. Until that time she would be happy to just get a kiss and maybe a rub from now on.

As Lynthia exited the bathroom Gravidal stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

Lynthia walked over to the closet, dropping the towel as she did so. She stepped in and grabbed one of the dresses, then she made her way back into the room. She stood by the bed as she put the dress on, liking the feeling of it on. It did leave her some airway underneath. She liked the way that the dress fit to her body. Although she did not like the openness of the area underneath. She quickly went over to the dresser that was across from the closet and pulled out a pair of shorts. She slipped them on and felt mush safer and better. She did not want anyone but Gravidal to see her sacred area, it was his and she was going to make sure that all knew it.

Content with what she was wearing she lied down on the bed, her head on the pillows, and then she began to think about how her night with Gravidal would go.

Tonight was their first date, yet they were going to be sharing the same bed. She smiled as she realized that after dinner they were going to go for a swim. She smiled as she closed her eyes and began to day dream about how the night was going to turn out.

After Gravidal closed the door her noticed that there was an odd smell to the room, it smelled wonderful whatever it was. He wanted to smell it more, but it soon evaporated into nothingness. He sighed as she wished for that smell to come back to once again tickle his sensations.

He took his shirt off as well as his pants and set them beside Lynthia's. Then he walked over to the shower and turned the water on. He still could not believe what was happening to him. Lynthia, his one and only love, had admitted to him that she loved him. At first he thought it was a dream, but he quickly put that aside as he remembered that she kissed him. That was the first clue that it was not a dream, the second clue was that here he was, inside of a hotel, and he was about to go on a first date with her. Afterward they were going to go swimming and then they were going to spend their fist night together, sleeping in the same bed.

The thought intrigued him. Gravidal was so deep in thought he did not notice that he had stepped into the shower and now his body was getting soaked, washing away the blood. As he turned around to get the front of his body he hissed, the warm water was striking his burn/gunshot. He stopped hissing as the tissue around his burn started to get used to the warm water.

Gravidal turned his back to the water as he grabbed the bar of soap that was sitting open. With the soap in hand he began to lather up his body, hissing as it passed over the sensitive tissue. Then he looked down and could see all of the blood, dirt, mud, and just plain filth that was on his body begin to wash down the drain. He smiled as he realized that maybe his scales were now sparkling.

Gravidal turned towards the water and let it rinse off his body, washing away the soap and the dirt that it was meant to take with it. Once he was completely rinsed off he turned the water off, and listened as the water began to drip off of his body. As the water dripped Gravidal reached out and grabbed a towel that was sitting between the toilet and the shower. With the towel in hand he began to dry off his body, trying to soak up all of the water.

Once he was sure that he was dry he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He let the the mist that was in the room out through a window that was set high above the shower. With that done he walked over to the door and opened it. Upon opening the door he looked across the room to the bed.

There in the bed lie Lynthia, her head on the pillows and humming a soft tune. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile across her face, a smile that when looking at it made him smile. He tore his gaze from her and headed into the closet. Once inside he shut the door and let the towel drop. From there he went down the line of suits to the first one that he had seen. Then he pulled it off of the hanger and put it on.

With his suit on Gravidal bent down and picked up both his and Lynthia's towel. With the towels in hand he opened the door to the closet and walked back to the bathroom. He placed the towels on the sink counter and went back into the bedroom. Slowly he walked over to the bed and started to crawl up it. Lynthia could feel this and started to giggle. When Gravidal was near her head he asked, "Who am I?"

Lynthia giggled again and said, "I think that I know." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a kiss, at the same time she began to run the tip of her tail from the base of his to the tip. He shuddered and moan under his touch, then without warning Lynthia broke the kiss and whispered, "Do you like that?"

A whimper was her response, she just smiled as she started to rub her tail on the inside of his leg. Before too long they were kissing again, and she could feel his member start to poke into her leg. He tried to pull away but she only pulled him closer, making them both moan. As she felt the throbbing member press against her leg she began to reach a hand down, but stopped when it was between their stomachs.

She broke the kiss and opened her eyes, as did he, then she asked, "May I?" Gravidal looked down at her and smiled, then he nodded as he closed his eyes and reconnected their lips. With her tail still rubbing the inside of his leg, Lynthia reached down and grasped his member, through his pants, within her paw, making him moan into the kiss. Slowly she began to stroke it, running her paw from the base to the tip.

She could feel him starting to hump into her paw, and she was too happy to let him. She was about to reach into his pants when she heard a knock on the door. She retracted her hands and broke the kiss. Gravidal stood up and ran into the the bathroom, closing the door just as the dragon walked in. He said, "It's time for dinner."

Lynthia nodded and looked back towards the bathroom, she could hear the toilet flush. Gravidal walked out of the bathroom and over to Lynthia, he gave her a peck on the cheek before he grasped her right paw within his left. Together they followed the dragon as he lead them to the elevator. They entered the elevator and waited for the doors to open for them.

When they did open they found themselves on the bottom floor. They followed the dragon as he lead them to the other side of the building where they were greeted with a torrent of voices. The couple could hear the voices getting louder as they neared the restaurant. Suddenly they emerged around the corner and were greeted by another dragon who was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and two black suspenders. A small name tag said that his name was Jobe, and underneath his name was little lettering that read, Emerald_ Green Waters._

Jobe said, "Good evening, my name is Jobe and I will be your waiter this evening. If you will follow me I will show you to your table." Jobe started to walk away, Gravidal and Lynthia followed him as they were lead to a table that was set in the back corner, it was next to a window and was overlooking the pool. As Gravidal and Lynthia sat they looked at each other, not able to tear their gaze from the other.

Jobe nudged Gravidal, making him brake his loving gaze towards Lynthia. Jobe asked, "What can I get you to drink this evening?"

Gravidal asked, "What do you have to drink?"

Jobe looked down at his notepad and said, "Well we have soda, wine, water, and frozen drinks."

Gravidal looked at him with a questioning glance before he asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a bottle of red wine would you?"

Jobe looked down and said, "Yes we do, is that what you would like?"

Gravidal looked at Lynthia and asked, "Do you like wine?" Lynthia's heart almost skipped a beat, Gravidal asked her if she liked wine, was he offering to buy her a drink. Lynthia was like Gravidal and Spyro, she loved wine. She just nodded at Gravidal, blowing him a kiss as she did so. Gravidal chuckled before he returned the gesture. He stared right into Lynthia's emerald eyes as she stared into his sapphire ones. With them watching each other he said, "We will take a bottle of the best red wine that you have."

Jobe wrote it down on his pad before he gave them their menu's. He could see that they wanted him gone, which he happily did.

When he was gone Lynthia broke their gaze as she looked over Gravidal's shoulder to see if anyone could see them. Satisfied that no one could Gravidal scooted his chair back, as he did Lynthia stood up and walked over to his, then she had him spread his legs. When he did she stuck her head down near his foot, then slowly she went up his leg, smelling his scent as she did so. She stopped at the area where his member was, she breathed on it, trying to get it to come out. When it did not she continued up his body, stopping at his neck to kiss him there.

Then she spread her legs and sat on his lap, looking down upon him. She lowered herself a little so that they could stare at each other, face to face. The passion and the lust that was inside of them was rising to their peaks, and they both wanted to let that mixture of emotions out. They settled for passion at the moment, lust was going to wait for the bed.

Lynthia brought Gravidal into another kiss, but broke it when they heard Jobe returning. She quickly ran back to her seat where she scooted it in and waited for Jobe to leave. Jobe came over to the table, two glasses in one paw and a bottle of win in the other. He placed the glasses on the table as well as the wine. As he began to open the wine he asked, "Have you two decided on what you want to eat?"

Gravidal looked at him and said, "Yes, we will each have a steak, rare and that sit. No side, we just want steak." Jobe nodded, he poured the wine and got out his pad. He wrote down their order and then took their menu's.

Once Jobe was out of earshot Lynthia asked, "So where are we going from here?"

Gravidal sighed, "Well, I need someone to call the base and tell them what we discovered in that mountain. The closest that we can get to communication over a military frequency if my brother. He is about another hour or two down the road. We have to reach him tomorrow and relay what we have found in that mountain. We have to do it before they can sell any of those weapons."

Lynthia nodded as she said, "I understand what you mean. That factory needs to be shut down. It has to. We cannot afford to let it go on with its production." She quickly became heated, hatred for the dragons started to well inside of her. She hated that place, for that was where she almost became some random dragon's mate.

Gravidal picked up on this and said, "Hey, he's dead now. You have nothing to worry about. Tonight, it is just you and me." Lynthia let her anger fade away as she grasped onto Gravidal's words, knowing that what he said was true. Tonight it was just her and him. No one else, no dead enemies, no mates, no firefights. Just her, and, him. Her eyes fluttered at this thought, and her stomachs began to do back flips.

Lynthia was about to ask something when she noticed that Jobe was walking over, two plates in his paws. He placed one in front of Gravidal and the other in front of Lynthia. He turned to leave, as he did he said, "Do not worry about your bill, it will be part of the bill for the room. Have a good night." With that he strode away, whistling a marry tune as he did so.

Jobe was an odd dragon, that much was clear, how odd though was unclear. When he was gone Gravidal and Lynthia dug into their steaks, ripping them apart within almost an instant. When there was nothing left of the steaks they downed their wine, and then paw in paw they walked away from their table and back to their room.

Once they were in their room Gravidal went over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of sapphire shorts out of it, then he walked into the bathroom to change. While he was in the bathroom Lynthia was busy changing into a pair of emerald shorts and an emerald tank-top. With them on she sat on the end of the bed, waiting for Gravidal.

Gravidal emerged from the bathroom, two towels were over his shoulders. As he walked by Lynthia he extended out his right paw for her to grasp. She did and he lead her to the elevator, then from there to the pool.

Gravidal lead Lynthia to the pool, slightly jogging as he did so. They stopped at the entrance to the pool, a large light was placed in the side of the pool near the bottom. It made the water look like an ocean made out of the moon.

Gravidal lead Lynthia over to a set of chairs with a table in between them. He placed their towels on the table and then walked over to the pool, Lynthia by his side. He examined the pool, on one end it was three feet deep, while on the other it was seven feet deep, and that was the end that he and Lynthia were on.

Gravidal let go of Lynthia's hand and took five steps back, then running as fast as his feet could carry him he ran towards the pool. Right at the lip of the pool he jumped high into the air, using his wings to carry hm higher, then he just dropped, tucking in his wings to his sides. He felt the air rush past as he neared the water, and then he felt it. His snout went into the water first, producing a splash that began to grow larger as more of his body was engulfed by the water. This continued until only the tip of his tail was left above the water. And then it too, was engulfed by the water.

The splash that was made by him grew until it cover Lynthia from head to toe, and as far as they could tell they were the only ones out there. Lynthia sat on the lip of the pool, letting her legs play in the water. She just watched as Gravidal dove under the water, and then lieing on his back on the bottom and watching her through the water. She smiled down at him as she pulled her legs out of the water and stepped away from the lip, out of his sight.

Gravidal swam up to the surface, thinking that she was leaving him, when he emerged from the water she had just jumped and now she was sailing over his head. He watched as she slapped the water, covering him in a splash. When she reemerged on the surface she started to giggle, when she did he swam over to her. Gravidal and Lynthia stared at each other. Gravidal began to lean in, but before he could make contact she dove under, lieing on the floor of the pool.

Gravidal watched as she lifted up a paw and motioned for him to come down and get her. He was all too eager to grant her wish. He took in a gasp of air, then he dove under the water, swimming down to Lynthia. As he neared her she put out her arms, and when she was able to put them around his back she locked them their, then held him close. They looked at one another through the water, there eyes open and their mouths closed.

Gravidal could see that since that first moment on the bed in the warehouse, that their love for each other had grown. It was too the point that they could not be away from each other for over a few minutes, and after tonight there was nothing secret about each other that they did not know. Their hearts were free to love each other, and they both knew that even death could not stop their love, for it would transfer over to see a new life. Their love would be seen as a beacon for all of the lovers in the world.

They both knew a new meaning of love at this moment, and then Gravidal did something really bold. He closed the distance between them, feeling his hard member snake its way out, and he began to rub the head, through his shorts, along the outside of her shorts were her area was. She looked like she was trying to hold back a moan, which she was.

Gravidal closed his eyes and connected his lips with her's once again, this time air was transferred between them, and they felt weightless. What they were doing felt right, it felt like it was meant to happen this way. They could both feel that they were ready, they were ready to become mates, but they knew better than to follow their instincts. Rather they wanted to follow their hearts, and their hearts told them that they were not ready. They had no choice but to listen.

Lynthia was the one who broke the kiss, she flipped Gravidal over onto his back and swam to the surface, then staying there, waiting for him to join her. Gravidal was already swimming after her, trying to reach her before she dove back down. When he emerged from the water her turned to face her, she smiled just before she splashed him with water. She began to laugh at what she had done, and was laughing even harder when he smiled back at her and splashed her back, making him laugh as well.

Gravidal opened his mouth and lowered himself into the water. He let the water collect in his mouth until it was full, then he raised himself up high and spit it out towards Lynthia. She laughed harder as she did the same to him, making them both laugh as they began to swim around each other. Soon diving under to continue swimming around each other. As they swam Gravidal could begin to understand, Lynthia was his destined mate. Lynthia was his to love forever more, she was his, and he as hers. She would never fail him, she would remain loyal to him, and he would remain loyal to her.

In all of his life Gravidal had never felt love like this, he was truly lucky to know Lynthia, his best friend, his girlfriend, his mate. Even though they finally started dating only a few hours ago, they had loved each other for over four years, and now they were free to show it. He was broken from his train of thought by Lynthia who had risen to the top of the water. He followed her up, as he came above the water she said, "Let's head back to the room, I want to take another shower before we go to bed." Gravidal nodded as she started to pull herself out of the water.

Gravidal did the same, following her out of the water. He walked with her to their towels where he wrapped his around him and she wrapped her's around her. Then, together, they started the walk towards their room. They made their way to the elevator and went to the twelfth floor, where the exited and went to their room. Once inside of the room Lynthia walked over to the bathroom, then she stood in the door way, waiting for something. She looked at Gravidal, a smile started to snake across her face. She asked, "Are you coming?"

Gravidal froze, door open and staring at her. Slowly he closed the door and stood still, not moving. Lynthia started to giggle when she saw his shorts starting to make a tent. Gravidal looked down and sighed, he truly wanted to do this, but was afraid of what might happen. He looked over to Lynthia who motioned for him to follow. She then disappeared behind the door, hearing Gravidal as he slowly walked across to the bathroom. Once at the door he slowly stepped in, seeing Lynthia's towel on the floor.

He gulped as he entered and the door shut behind him. Slowly he turned around, and there stood Lynthia. She walked forward and gave him a small peck on his lips. In a soft voice she said, "I need help with my shirt." He gasped as she lifted her arms up, she was trusting him with her body. Slowly so as not to scare her he slit his talons under her shirt and pulled up. The shirt was then tossed aside, and now he could see her breasts.

Her breasts were emerald, only the mounds were a dark green. He trailed further down her body and could see that she still wore her shorts. When he motioned towards them she smiled and said, "I am waiting for us to get done with our shower first. Then you can see your treasure, just as I will see mine. I just hope that you will like what you see." Not another word was said as Gravidal turned on the water and they let the water warm up.

When the water was warm enough they stepped in, their shorts still on, and they began to hum a tune together. They let the water run over their bodies, cleaning them of the pool water. When they were clean enough Gravidal turned the water off and reached out for a towel. He grabbed it and then wrapped them both in it.

With the towel around them they stood and waited for the water to stop dripping. When it did they left the towel in the bathroom and want into the bedroom, where Lynthia climbed up on the bed. Gravidal followed after her, lieing next to her on the bed. Gravidal looked down at his Lynthia and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Lynthia nodded as she felt Gravidal get over her on the bed. Gravidal gave her a quick peck on the lips before he started to move lower, kissing her neck. He went even lower, kissing her left mound. As he kissed it he kept his mouth over it, then lightly ran his tongue over it, earning him a moan. He then began to suck on the mound, bringing her into new levels of pleasure.

He continued to suck as she placed a paw on his head, running a talon down his back, making him shudder in pleasure from her talon. He stopped sucking to move over to her other mound, where he began again. This time however he wrapped his tongue around the mound, tickling the sensitive top with the end of his tongue. This made her shudder from pleasure, especially feeling a warm wetness over her sacred area.

She started to push his head lower. When she did he stopped sucking and breathed in, the smell that he had smelt before his shower tickled his nose again. In that instant he knew what that smell was, it was her yurning for him. He was more than happy to fill that yurning. With slow and deliberate teasing he kissed his way down her belly, stopping just above her shorts line. He slid a single talon underneath the waist band and looked up at her, asking her is it was ok to proceed.

Lynthia nodded as she felt the shorts start to slide down, they went to the bottom of her legs and stopped, then they were pulled of and thrown on the ground next to the bed. She moaned as he kissed just above her moist lips.

Gravidal kissed just above her moist lips, electing a moan from her. He slowly stuck his tongue out and began to move apart her folds with his tongue, sticking it inside of her moist area. Tasting a sweet nectar that, unknown to him, was welcomed, for it tasted great. He started to move his tongue around inside, seeing if he could get anymore to come out.

Lynthia could feel his tongue enter her, then she could feel his warm tongue wiggling around inside of her. As it did she could feel a new sensation blossom deep within her, a fire that was waiting for the right moment to explode. She could feel it move towards her area as Gravidal went even deeper, making her moan even louder.

The warm feeling that was in her area began to heat up, becoming warmer as it started to grow in size.

The pleasure that she felt was stupendous, it was marvelous. The feeling was one that was foreign, yet wanted. If this is what his tongue felt like, she could only imagine what his member would feel like. She hoped that it was like this, even though she knew that the first time was painful for the female. She would deal with the pain though, for she knew that eventually the pain would turn to pleasure. The pleasure would be welcomed at that point.

Lynthia could feel the fire inside grow to tremendous heights, making her want to scream out in pleasure. Then it hit, the feeling of the plateau in her mind coming forth. She could feel herself standing on the edge of the plateau, then she fell over, making her want to scream out in pleasure. Rather she bit a talon as her first ever orgasm rocked her body.

Gravidal, who was giving the pleasure, could feel her area clenching onto his tongue, then without warning he felt his tongue get squeezed as her orgasm came. A new sweet nectar coated his tongue, making his tongue covered in her juices. As soon as she came down from her high she released his tongue and let him go about cleaning her scales and area.

He licked around the area, cleaning it, then he moved to her lips. He cleaned them and then stuck his tongue inside, getting the last of her nectar. He then pulled his tongue, and crawled back up to Lynthia's head. Once there he gave her a quick kiss then asked, "So, did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, now sit back, its my turn." She pushed him against the bed and started to kiss his neck, then she stuck her tongue out and ran it in a straight line down his body towards his shorts. She stopped at the waist band, she looked up at him. Gravidal looked into her eyes, they asked, _May I. _He only nodded, then he felt his shorts get pulled down to his legs, then pulled off completely and thrown to the side next to hers.

Gravidal moaned as he felt Lynthia kiss his member, then she pulled away and looked at it. At the tip is was a sapphire blue, it was so until it reached the base where it was pink. She experimentally licked the head, feeling him jerk into her mouth. She smiled at the reaction, and then waited until he was calm before she licked it again, this time from the base to the head.

Gravidal moaned as he felt Lynthia lick him. The feeling was like that of a warm water running down his member. He moaned at the feeling, and he only craved for more. Then his waves of pleasure was increased when he felt a warm wetness over his head. The wetness engulfed his entire member, all the way down to the sheathe.

He could feel a fire start in his stomach, this fire started to increase in heat and size as he felt his member be stroked by this warm wetness.

Lynthia could feel a small jurt of something sticky inside of her mouth. She swallowed the sticky substance. It tasted slimy, yet salty. She started to suck harder, trying to see if she could get anymore of this warm substance to enter. She sucked hard and fast, trying to milk his member of every drop of seed that he could give.

Gravidal could feel her start to bob her head faster, obviously wanting to taste his first ever orgasm. And at the rate she was going she was going to taste it soon.

Gravidal could feel the fire in him start to move lower and get warmer as well as bigger. Lynthia went down one, twice, on the third time down he grasped her head and held it there as he started to ejaculate into her waiting throat. It missed her tongue and went straight into her throat, making her start to gag, yet she held on, for she was the one that wanted this. She just drank what he had to offer.

Finally after unloading about a gallon of seed her let her head go. She licked his member clean of any extra goo that failed to make her throat. When she was sure that it was clean she went back up to his head and gave him a kiss. He stepped out of the bed as did she, they put their shorts on and then crawled back into the bed. They pulled the sheets down and crawled under them. Lynthia face away from Gravidal, towards the bathroom. As she did she grabbed his left arm and out it around her waist. She then wrapped her tail around his and fell asleep in the warmth that originated from his body. She did not fall asleep until after she said, "Good night my love."

Gravidal leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he pressed his head against the back of her neck and saying, "Good night, my love."


	6. Reunion

**A/N: Please review, for I am starting to think that no one likes my work, and if that be the case then tell me what I need to do better.**_  
><em>

_Reunion (In a Hard Way)_

Lynthia slowly opened one eye. She then opened the second one in the same manner, she could feel a warm body around her back, she smiled as she managed to turn her body around and face the dragon that was holding her waist. She looked down at him, his eyes were closed and a peaceful look was on his face.

Lynthia raised a paw up and slowly extended out a single talon. She began to run the talon down the front of his face. It started just above his left eye and slowly went down to the chin, there it stayed for a while before continuing down to the chest, then the motion would start over. As she did this a smile was on her face, and on a third stroke she stopped as his chest and gave him a kiss on the head, then she resumed her strokes.

She looked down under the sheets as she felt something start to coil around her tail. She smiled when she saw that it was Gravidal's tail. She loved the feeling, she loved that she could say that she loved him and he would say it back. She loved Gravidal, she loved the way that his sapphire scales would sparkle on her, and she loved that he was so caring about her and what she wanted to to rather than what he wanted to do.

Lynthia considered herself lucky to have him, and soon she would have him as a mate and they would be able to start a family. Soon they would be within each others grasp, able to mate when ever they wanted to. Sometimes they would be able to even after she lays their eggs. If she could get Spyro to baby-sit.

She smiled as she pictured her soon-to-be-brother-in-law taking care of her children. Now all she wanted was to make that picture come to life, she wanted to be in love with Gravidal fully, she wanted to be his, just as she wanted him to be hers, and she was not going to go too much longer without calling him mate.

A thought then accrued to her, she would call him her mate and see what he would do. She might actually enjoy what he would do to that. If she was lucky he might mount her, this morning. She did not want that though, and if that was what he had planned then she did not want to do that.

She continued to stroke his chest and chin, each time getting a little sad that he was not up. She looked down underneath the covers and had an idea, slowly she slid out from underneath the covers and his grasp, watching him roll over as she stood up. She pulled the shorts down and then folded them up on the dresser.

She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her pants and shirt as well as Gravidal's. It was then that she noticed that each of their pistol's were on there. She placed her pants by her side of the bed, then she placed his on top. She pulled his gun from the holster and looked at the trigger. There in emerald green letters was her name. She smiled as she realized that he loved her enough to put her name on his gun.

She climbed back into the bed, leaving her clothes off and slid in next to Gravidal. She lied with her head facing his back, but he rolled back over. When he did Lynthia grabbed his arm and placed it around her waist, grinning as he pulled her closer.

Gravidal began to stir, he lazily opened his left eye and looked at Lynthia. Then he opened the second and gazed at her with both of his eyes, he body was covered by the sheets, so he could not see what she had done. He placed his left arm under him as he propped himself upright. He slowly pulled his right arm out from under the covers and stretched.

As he brought his right paw back down Lynthia grabbed it and placed it just above her moist lips. Gravidal could feel that she wore no clothes, and feeling a little awkward he pulled his down and stepped out of the bed. He walked over to the dresser, placing his shorts next to Lynthia's. As he turned to look at Lynthia he could now see her full body. She had pulled the sheets off of her body, for his gaze.

He started at her head, he looked at how her eyes seemed to sparkle with want for him. Slowly he let the shorts slide out of his paws, then he walked over to the bed, watching her eyes as he did so. Slowly he walked around the side of the bed, then started to crawl up on it. He crawled up to her head where he held himself above her as he kissed her.

Gravidal smiled as he broke the kiss, Lynthia's eyes seemed to shine, she wanted him and he knew it. She wanted to be his mate, mental and physical. Gravidal knew this, but this was not the time nor the place. He smiled as he looked at her mouth then her eyes, and he asked, "Where is my breakfast?"

Lynthia giggled as she knew what he meant by that question. She chuckled as she said, "It's waiting for you downstairs, but you need to work for it first."

Gravidal chuckled as he said, "Then let me start warming it up." He brought her into another kiss, placing his body over hers and pressing close to hers. The heat that originated from them was intense, and Gravidal could not help but deepen the kiss. Lynthia had no complaints as Gravidal did so.

Gravidal broke the kiss, as he did he lowered his head and kissed Lynthia's neck. She giggled as her neck was licked, and she could feel a warm liquid running down her leg. She moaned as Gravidal continued to kiss her neck. Slowly he started to kiss lower, the base of her neck, he start of her chest, just above the left breast, just before the mound, then finally the mound.

Lynthia could feel his warm mouth as he began to kiss lower, then he kissed her mound, and she could not help but moan his name. She could feel his mouth engulf her mound, then his tongue began to swirl around it before he ran it over the mound itself. As he did she could feel a warm wetness that began to encircle her mound even more, and now she could feel his tongue move away and start to suck on the mound.

Lynthia moaned as he did so, and his paw began to stroke her other breast, running a claw or talon across the mound, feeling her hardening mound. She let out another moan as she felt both of her breasts being pleasured, and she could not help but reach a paw down and stroke his sheathe, feeling his member begin to grow within her touch. She loved the power that he gave her, it made her feel like a queen, and now she was sure that she was his queen, just as he was her king.

Gravidal moved to her right breast, stroking her left one where it was still wet from his saliva. She smiled as he did so, and now she could feel his tongue start to do the same, only this time it tried to push into her mound. She could feel this, but she did not back down, she held her tongue as he started to suck on it again, making her feel all warm inside and filled.

Gravidal took his mouth off and began to just play with her sensitive mounds, he kept this up as he began to kiss lower, under her breast, her stomach. When he was at her stomach he let his hands slide lower and begin to feel her moist lips. His talon began to slide in and out, then they would wait for about three seconds before continuing.

He kissed her just as his head went between his legs, here he stopped as he asked, "May I have my breakfast now?" Lynthia just nodded as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, felling him kiss her just above her lips, then he kissed her on the lips. He used his talons to spread her lips, looking at her insides, seeing the pink flesh that was very tasty to him.

Lynthia could feel his breath as he breathed in her scent, and she could not help but moan when she felt a warm flesh enter her lips, spreading them apart and almost touching her innocence The flesh then began to wiggle around, bringing her to new heights of pleasure that she had never experienced before.

Lynthia was in heaven, there was simply no other term for it, it felt right, and she just wrapped her legs around his head, gripping his horn with her paws. He did not complain, rather his tongue went deeper, just shy of her hymen. He started to wiggle his tongue around before he began to pull the tongue back out, getting little of droplets of her juices on his tongue as he did so.

She just let out a gasp as he did so, then just as he was all of the way out, he started to slowly thrust it back in. Now she was feeling waves upon waves of pleasure, she could feel his tongue move in and out, stopping every once in a while to wiggle around inside of her. She had never felt anything like this before. It only caused her to want more, and that was what she got.

Gravidal continued to thrust into her with his tongue, making her feel the warm feeling in her stomach begin to blossom, and it quickly grew in size, making her almost scream. She could feel her orgasm coming, for she kept clenching onto Gravidal's tongue with her walls, not wanting him to ever leave.

Then she felt it, her walls constricted around his tongue as the warm feeling fell into her area and exploded with waves of pleasure, and she could feel Gravidal's tongue work in overtime while she rode out her orgasm. He tried to clean her of every droplet of her juices, but she only released more.

Finally she was able to come down from her high, and she felt wonderful as she did. Gravidal began to task of cleaning her area as she giggled at the feeling of him doing so. Gravidal licked her pretty scales clean of her juices, and when he was done he kissed her area then went back to her head, where he as pulled into a lust filled kiss.

As they broke apart she asked, "Is my breakfast ready?" A nod was her response as she began to kiss down is body. Slowly she worked her way down, feeling his member work its way up her body, rubbing against her scales. She smiled as she looked up at his face and saw the look of pleasure displayed upon it.

Lynthia looked down at her prized as she finally made it down in between his legs. She looked up at him, her eyes asking for permission to continue. He nodded as she bent her head down and licked his member from the base to the tip, feeling the salty liquid that was his pre spurt out and onto her tongue.

Lynthia loved the taste that it left on her tongue, and it only made her want more. She slowly engulfed the head of his member in her mouth, she wrapped her tongue around his member and started to slowly go down on him. She let her saliva coat his member, making him moan out in pleasure.

Gravidal could feel a warm wetness go all the way down to the base of his member, then start to go up, letting the air dry it before the wetness came back. The warmth of her mouth and the wetness was over powering, it felt so good, he only wanted more. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she went down again, he could not help but let out a moan. The moan increased when she left his member in her mouth and she tickled the tip with her tongue.

His whole member was in her mouth as she felt his member start to throb, indicating that he was close. She stopped her ministrations and just stopped, her mouth over his member. She waited a minute before she began again, going very slowly as she did so.

The pleasure that Gravidal felt was incredible, he never thought that her mouth would be so good, so he slowly let his paw slide down to her head. He began to scratch the back of her head, as he did so he watched her, she bobbed her head slightly faster as he continued to scratch her head.

The feeling was increased when she slowly inserted a claw into his anal tract. He hissed as his member was engulfed in warmth and his tail hole was penetrated by a claw. He could not help but moan as the pain soon vanished and was replaced by pleasure.

Gravidal could feel a warm feeling start to develop within his nether regions. He felt the feeling come closer and closer until, without warning, he blew. He seed started to explode out of his member and drizzle into Lynthia's waiting maw. She could feel the spurts as they left his member and fell onto her tongue, from there she swallowed it.

Lynthia waited until her was done ejecting before she pulled her mouth off, cleaning his member as she pulled away. With his orgasm come and gone he panted, never having feeling something as pleasurable as that in his life. As she reached his head she gave him a small peck on the lips. When she pulled away she found that he held onto her and that he was gazing into her emerald eyes.

Gravidal stared into her emerald eyes as she looked into his sapphire ones. In her eyes he could see a lust, a want, and a yurning for him. She wanted him, that much was evident. Gravidal could also see a small portion of anger. He knew what she was angry about, and what she would do if it ever happened again. He knew that she would never be rid of the anger until her fulfilled her lust for him.

Nevertheless, the love that she had for him overrode the anger, and he decided that soon, he was going to make that anger go away, but that was a surprise. He knew what he was going to do, and how he was going to do it. Now he had to wait, wait for the right moment.

Lynthia watched as Gravidal's eyes held within them a sense of thought. His eyes, his best feature, was his greatest weapon. She always got lost in his eyes, she watched as the sea of love that he had within his eyes began to engulf her being. She could feel herself get lost in his sea, she could see why he loved her, and more importantly, why she loved him.

His body was perfectly curved, his member did not matter to her, for it was just able to please her. He arms and paws were gentle with her, never rough. He always had a smile on his face when he looked at her, he would always ask her about something before he did it. He would never touch her sacred areas without her permission. He respected her, and that was a quality that she loved about him, he did not take her for granted.

Gravidal was a young and sweet dragon, she loved that about him. She could feel her heart flutter when ever she was near him, and she knew that he felt the same for her. Apart they were unhappy, unwanted, miserable. Together they were whole, full of joy and love, and they were like two lovers in a romance novel, they just loved each other.

Their love was deeper than any other in the world, for they could never get enough of each other. And they wanted to kill themselves when ever they were away from each other, it was like being pulled in two different directions. They both knew this, and they would not trade it for anything in the world.

Gravidal looked up to Lynthia as she looked down to him, they just stared at each other, as they did Gravidal could feel his member start to unsheathe itself and lengthen as well as harden. It was soon at its full length, and was pressing against Lynthia's wet and wanting lips. She could feel this, and it took every ounce of her will to not push down on him and take him. Gravidal was the same way, it took every ounce of his will to not take her, even though they both wanted to, this was not the place, and now was not the time.

Gravidal sighed as he said, "Lynthia, I know that it kills us to do it, but we need to get up and get going. We have to make it to my brothers and tell them about the base. I'll tell you what, when we get done with this mission, I am yours. I am your male, your Gravidal, your, mate." He whispered the last part as he also added, "I love you, my mate."

Lynthia beamed in joy as she said, "Thank you, I would like that. I love you to, my mate." She could no longer contain it, she had to fulfill her lust, so she did the only thing that she could, she brought Gravidal into a kiss, making them moan into the others mouth. She pressed her body against his, wanting to feel his body against hers.

They stayed that was, unaware of the time. There was only them for the moment. Gravidal broke the kiss as he said, "We really need to go, for I have to get two things for you." Lynthia smiled as he said this, she slowly got off of him and rolled over the side of the bed. She placed stood up, slowly slipping the pants on. Then she handed Gravidal his, but not before she had a dirty idea. She licked where his member was to sit, she soaked this part in her saliva. Gravidal did not notice this as he took the pants and put them on.

He moaned as the soaking wet and warm pants rubbed against his member, he grinned to Lynthia as she giggled. He walked over to her and gave her a hug, then he had his own dirty idea. He bent his head down and lightly kissed her right mound, then he left his mouth there as he lightly sucked the mound. She moaned as he did so, and she placed her hands on the back if his head to hold him there.

He pulled away and grinned at her as she put her shirt on. She returned the grin when she saw him looking at her. She watched as he slowly walked over to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closes, kissing her neck just underneath her jaw. She moaned at the touch, grabbing onto his back as he did so.

Lynthia pushed him away slightly as she said, "We need to get going." Gravidal nodded as he followed her out the door and down the hall. They stopped at the elevators for a brief moment, then they walked into the elevator as it took them down to the first floor or lobby.

When the elevator reached the floor they both stepped out and made their way to the front desk, once there they paid for the room and dinner. Gravidal walked out of the door first, holding it open for Lynthia. As she walked past he looked towards the road that they had to take. In the distance, about four miles past the bridge he could see three black Suburbans. A forth car was with them, an armored Humvee and a little bird.

Three men were on either side of the little bird, and they were heading for the hotel. Gravidal ran away from the door, grabbing Lynthia's paw within his own as he ran past. He lead her to the Hummer where she unlocked the door and got into the driver's seat. As she did Gravidal reached into the back seat and grabbed his M60. He made sure that it had a full clip, then he rolled down his window and said, "Alright, lets get going."

Lynthia only nodded as she backed the Hummer up, then pulled a one-eighty. With the car turned around she sped up and onto the road. From where they were they were closer to the highway than the other cars were. She sped up, excelling eighty miles and turned onto the on-ramp. As she did she sped up to over a hundred miles an hour, then she set the car in cruise control and pulled her gun into the front seat. She kept the car steady with her knees as she fumbled with her gun, setting it so that she could shoot at the enemy.

Gravidal watched as the Suburbans entered the highway, getting closer to them. The Humvee and the little bird were not far behind. Knowing that they were not far Gravidal did the only thing that he could. He started to shift through the channels on the radio, trying to find his brother's frequency.

Spyro sat upright as he heard static, then he heard a voice, "Spyro...come in... need...assistance...Gravidal...highway...get...gun...now!"

Spyro ran into the office and grabbed the radio that was in his desk, he pressed the button on the side and said, "Spyro here, come back."

Static then, "Spyro...you...Gravidal...help...call...section eight...highway...here...now...going...die...over." Not a sound was heard again, but endless static. Spyro stared at the the radio. He had heard highway and help, he was in trouble, and he was going to help his brother.

Spyro stared at the radio, then he screamed, "Noooo!" He quickly flung open the door and ran to his room, he went into his closet and grabbed his vest and his headset. He could hear Lynthia do the same thing. Little did he know, but Flame and Ember were also doing what he was doing.

Gravidal reached into the closet and grabbed a sword as well as his M4A3, which was a standard M4, it had the front grip, holographic sight, night vision laser, and NATO rounds. He slung the gun onto his back with his sword and raced out the door and to the front door. The others were already there.

Spyro looked to them and could see that each one was ready to die for him, he thanked them for their sacrifice and embraced them. He then ran to a car that was in the back of the house or bunker. A Dodge Charger convertible, it had steal plated sides and a souped up motor. It could go up to three hundred miles an hour. The best part was that there were solar panels mounted on the trunk, meaning that they would be unearthly quiet.

Spyro hopped into the driver's seat, Cynder in the passenger seat and the other two dragons in the back. Then he started up the car, listening as it started up. When it was ready to move he put it in fourth gear and started it off down the road. The car launched to a hundred in a second and was now going one eighty down the road.

He turned onto the on-ramp and sped towards Gravidal. He listened to his radio, listening to hear his brother's voice. It soon cam up, "Spyro, Spyro. Do you read me, over."

"Spyro here, whats sort of trouble are you in." He listened as he heard his brother yell something, then he heard gunfire, and the sound of bullets spraying metal.

His voice came back, "We are at mile marker one-thirty, heading towards your house. We are not far now."

Spyro looked at the next mile marker sign and say that it was one-sixty. He stopped the car and saw that there was a way to the other side of the highway. He turned left and into on coming traffic, then he crossed to the side where it was all grass. He parked the car and went to the trunk, in there was a LAW 66. He pulled it out with four shells, and then he had everyone follow him to the edge of the highway.

Cynder saw a small cliff and climbed it, setting up her Barrett Fifty Cal. She watched as the cars of the highway sped by, paying no attention to the four armed dragons. Ember and Flame both got out and set up their RPD machine guns, watching the highway like Cynder. Spyro placed himself down by the road, in a small ditch by the road. He placed the the Law and four shells beside him, then he pulled around his M4 and watched the cars.

He could see a car about three miles down the road, he told the dragons and they watched the car. Cynder aimed at the black Suburban behind the Hummer and shot at the driver. The van pulled off to the side and crashed into a concrete barricade. She repeated the process with the other three cars, only the little bird and the armored Humvee were left.

Flame opened fire on the little bird, Ember joined him and together they were unloading lead at the helo.

Gravidal thanked the stars that his family was able to help out, he listened and he held his breath as a bullet hit the right front tire. When nothing happened he let out a gasp in relief, but it soon changed when he heard the wheel pop and the Hummer turned to its side. That was when disaster struck, the Hummer started to tilt to its side, then it did, and the Hummer began to roll, each time it became more dented.

The Hummer stopped rolling as it hit the grass of the side of the highway. The Hummer was on its roof, and Gravidal felt that he had broken a bone. He pushed his door out, then he grabbed the sides and started to crawl out. He was in pain as he lifted his right arm up and grabbed the side. He pulled and was free of the seat. He rolled over and stood up, limping as he did so.

He looked at the Hummer, smoke was coming out of the bottom, and the engine. He ran over to the driver side and yanked the door open, he could see that Lynthia was unconscious. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. She was breathing heavily. He stood her up against the car. He reached back in and grabbed their guns as well as their gear, then he lifted Lynthia up and carried her on his shoulders.

He made his way over to Spyro, as he did he felt a sharp sting in his back, then an explosion was heard and Gravidal was knocked onto his face, Lynthia on his back. The world went black, and he felt himself slip into the state of rest, listening as his name was screamed, each time getting fainter and fainter.


	7. Gear Up

**A/N: A lemon in here, and this is leading up to the next chapter which will be the final one for this story. Another thing, if any of you readers are good artists and have an account on Deviant Art then draw a picture of Gravidal and Lynthia and put it up, if you can and want to.**

_Gear Up_

He awoke to the sound of laughter, fluttering in from the other room. He groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open, wanting to rest for a few more minutes. Using his paws he felt his stomach, a strip of white bandages were wrapped around his stomach and chest, the same went for his arms and legs.

He looked around, he was in a room, a room that was colored purple. The sheets and the covers were the same color. He looked to his side, there lie Lynthia, still sound asleep. He looked over the side of the bed, his pants and gun lay there. He slid his legs out from the bed and sat up, as he did he heard Lynthia groan and stir as her pillow left.

He looked at her, she slept so peacefully, and the realization that he had almost lost her sunk into him, and he sighed. He loved her, so much in fact that is she died he would follow, just so they could be together in the afterlife. The love that they shared was beyond that of normal, he was fearful of even leaving the room without her.

He looked towards the door as he heard footsteps, he looked under the door and could see a pair of purple hind-paws. The door slowly opened, as it did Gravidal stood and watched as it swung inward. There in its place, stood Spyro, wearing a pair of black pants, he gazed at Gravidal. Gravidal gazed back, and before he knew it he and Spyro were hugging.

Spyro went to yell for the others when Gravidal stopped him and shook his head, indicating that he wanted to be alone. Spyro nodded as he stepped in and closed the door, granting them their privacy. When the door clicked shut Gravidal spoke, "Spyro, I need you to get my the things that I left here, I need her for tonight, I will brief everyone once Lynthia wakes up."

Spyro again nodded as he left the room, the sound of his door opening and shutting could be heard. While he was gone Gravidal went over to the bed and lied down next Lynthia, there he rubbed her stomach and whispered, "Soon my love, soon you will be carrying our children." He smiled at the comment, when he meant soon he meant today, he was going to mate with her on this day.

He looked back at the door as it opened, first through the door was the muzzle, then the body and Spyro. In one hand Spyro carried an M14, in the other was a leather case and a small bag. He placed the bag by the side of the bed as well as the rifle and case. He then left the two to themselves, for he knew that they wanted privacy and he was more than happy to grant it to them.

When Spyro had gone Gravidal rolled over the bed and onto the bed, there he picked up the rifle and sat cross-legged on the floor. Once there he started to take apart the M14, then he started the task of cleaning each part then putting it back together. When he was done he placed the rifle across his lap and admired the shine that it now had. He reached over and pulled the case closer. He clicked the side latches and opened it.

Inside of the case was a scope, silencer, and three colors of paint, green, blue, and purple. He grabbed the green paint and brush that was beside it, then he began to paint the metal of the rifle, he painted it green, then he overlapped it with the blue. When the blue went over the green it made a dark turquoise. He smiled at the fine paint job an d the cleaning job that he had given it. He pulled out the scope and silencer, he cleaned them both then put them back into the case. He noticed that there was a strap for the rifle underneath the silencer, he pulled it out then put it on the rifle, the strap fit perfectly.

He sighed as he stood up and made his way over to where his pants lay, there he picked them up and pulled out his pistol. With the pistol in hand he walked back to the case and rifle and sat down, he then began to outline Lynthia's name, then he placed the word 'Mate' underneath her name. He grinned at the sight. He put the pistol down and looked into the case again, there were no more items so he placed the paint and brush back inside of it and re-closed the case, with that done he placed the rifle over it and stood up.

He then bent down and grabbed the rifle and case then walked over to the wall adjacent the bed. There he placed the rifle against the wall and set the case next to it. He made his way back to the bed, once he was at the bed he reached down and grabbed the plastic bag. He stood back up and looked inside of the bag, inside were two small velvet cases. He pulled them out and set the bag on the floor. When the bag touched the floor he opened the cases, both held a necklace.

The necklaces had a magnificent design, two dragons faced each other, their bodies were away from each other while their heads were pressed together and their tails intertwined. They were in the shape of a heart, and in the middle of the heart, clutched by both dragons, was a gem or jewel. One had an emerald while the other had a sapphire. The one with a sapphire he placed on the bed, while the one with an emerald he closed.

He clutched the necklace close as he picked up the other case and crawled into the bed, there he gazed at the sapphire, watching how it resembled his eyes. He lie there, staring at the necklace, then he closed the case and placed the both inside if the bandages that were around his stomach. He extended out an arm over Lynthia and scooted closer. He placed his head behind hers and took in her scent, the scent of his soon-to-be-mate. It was heavenly, it was intoxicating. He closed his eyes as he lie with her, happy to be holding her in his arms. He wrapped her tail with his, then he fell into a deep slumber, a broad grin across his face.

Spyro opened the door as quietly as he could, he looked at the two sleeping, and he knew that if they were not already, they were going to be mates soon. His thoughts drifted away from his brother and Lynthia becoming mates, _Who was attacking them, and why. _He could not answer the question, he knew not what his brother had been doing when he came down the highway with about half a platoon of soldiers.

They were highly trained, which made him think that somehow he knew the leader of this small army, then it hit him, the only dragon that ever wanted to kill them all, the only dragon that could ever build a small army in a short amount of time, "Gorgone". His eyes went wide in shock, he could not help but fall onto his knees as though he had been stabbed in the back. He coughed as he tried to stand up, it could not be, Cynder had killed him, he had watched her shoot him in the head.

He saw Cynder come around the corner , she just dropped to her knees when she saw him on his, she quickly stood up and ran over to him. "Spyro, what's wrong? Please tell me, what is wrong?"

He sputtered then licked his teeth, "Gorgone, he's back, he alive!"

"Spyro, I shot him in the head, he can't be back."

"Did you recover the body, I thought not. He is alive, and he is up to his old tricks. Only Gravidal and Lynthia know what happened, they will tell us when they awake, I just wish that we could find out where they were at and what they were up to. Cynder, I am so worried about them, I want to know what is going on."

Cynder sighed, and her eyes wandered to the door that opened to her room, the room that Gravidal and Lynthia were in. Slowly, it opened, only to reveal Gravidal and Lynthia, they were holding each other up, not wanting to let the other go. It was more for support than love at the moment. She looked at them, then back to Spyro. She motioned for the four of them to continue to the kitchen table.

Before they could take a step Flame and Ember emerged from Flame's room, they looked at Gravidal, then Lynthia, then Cynder. Cynder motioned for them to stay quiet, while Gravidal motioned to Ember for a large parchment of paper and a pencil. She nodded and ducked back into the room that she had just emerged from.

Shuffling could be heard inside as she went digging through things. While she was searching for the paper the five dragons made their way into the kitchen. Once they all had a seat Spyro turned to his brother and sighed, a single tear rolled down his face. "What were you two doing? Why was Gorgone chasing you, what did you do?"

Gravidal sighed as he said, "We had best wait for Ember, because then I can show you what we tried to stop, what we saw, and by now it may be too late." He looked over to Lynthia, a worried expression in his eyes, she looked at him the same way.

Ember entered the kitchen, she placed the paper on the table and handed the pencil to Gravidal. He then began to draw, he drew the room where he was being held, he drew the helipad where they escaped, he drew the ventilation system, he drew the entire layout of the mountain base. When he was done he placed the tip of the pencil in the main room where the conveyer belt was. "This is where the tanks and guns are being made. Now I am calling this Operation Blackstrike. The fate of the world rests in our hands, let's not let them down.

"There will be four steps to this operation, four objectives. Objective one, infiltrate the base under means of stealth. I would prefer we not shoot any hostiles. Objective two, locate the three main parts of the factory. Objective three, place the satchel charges. Objective four, extract. I will explain in further detail each objective. First I have to ask, any questions?"

Flame cleared his throat, "We will try to maintain stealth the entire time right?" A nod was his response, "Then what happens is we have to engage targets?"

Gravidal put a claw to his chin and tapped it, "Well, the only things that we can really do is hide the bodies before anyone else can see them. That sounds simple enough. Everybody agreed?"

'Ayes' were heard all around. He smiled before he continued, "Here is what we are going to do. Flame, you and Ember will be Alpha's I and II. Spyro and Cynder will be Dragonsmoke's I and II. While Lynthia and I are Delta's I and II. Females are I and males are II, everyone agreed on this?" They all nodded their heads.

Gravidal used the pencil to point to the map. He circled lightly around an entry hatch, and the other was the main door, which was slightly larger than the first. Here he pointed with the pencil, "This is the main gate, we must avoid it at all costs. There are two mg gunners and a sniper, the sniper uses a thermal sight, day and night." He shifted down to the smaller circle, "This is where Lynthia and I escaped from. There were only four guards on duty when we exited, it is a small pillbox, we can use it to access the ventilation shafts.

"That is how we will infiltrate." Gravidal stopped himself as he looked at the map, he had seen this layout before. He circled two more areas, one was about twenty yards further down and the other was in the side of the hill. The one in the side of the hill was the sewage system, it would be the least guarded. "This third area, it is another pillbox, Flame and Ember will enter through there. Spyro and Cynder will enter through the first pillbox. Lynthia and I will insert lower, into the sewer system." Lynthia looked at him and nodded as he looked at her.

"When we enter, we must find the three weak points... actually we can eliminate the second objective, we can determine where we need to place the satchels from this map. From the looks of it there are three major room in which we need to plant the satchels, the first being here," he pointed to the conveyer room, "one at this end and the other in the middle." He pointed to both spots on the map.

Spyro pointed to a room with his talon, "What's in there?"

"There, that's the armory where they store the new prototypes. Why the interest in that room?"

"Maybe we should place a satchel in that room."

Gravidal sighed as he looked at the map again, "Wait, I have a better idea. See those two cylinders there? I bet that they are filled to the brim with fuel for the tanks, if we blow that then we may have a chance at destroying the factory. All I have to ask of you now, all of you, is, are you ready to die to stop a third world war?" All heads nodded as everyone stopped to take in a deep breath, "Then let's go and win this war before its starts shall we."

"I almost forgot, there are two lz's, the first is at the bottom of the hill, the second is down through the sewers and about ten miles down the riverbed at the bottom of the hill. The river is dried up, so water will not be an issue. We leave in four hours, so everyone get your sleep." As they dispersed to go to their rooms Gravidal had doubts. _I think that I will die today, but I will do so happily knowing that I love Lynthia and she loves me back. I hope though too, that my death will be quick and painless._

Gravidal lead Lynthia to their room while Spyro lead Cynder to the office and Flame lead Ember to the couch, all had things on their minds at the moment. Gravidal lead Lynthia into the room, there he told her to wait. She just sighed and went over to the bed, once there she sat down and stared at the ceiling.

Gravidal went to the other two couples and told them to ignore any noises that they might hear, they all agreed to give him and Lynthia some privacy, Cynder even told him to flip he second light switch to the room. He thanked them all before he went back to the room, once there he flipped on the second switch. The lights dimmed, a second set of lights came on, these ones colored sapphire, as they did they were low enough that you could just make out your paw in front of your face.

Gravidal watched as Lynthia slid the bandages off of her body, letting her breasts flop out and spreading her legs, allowing only him to see, what is rightfully his. He took in the sight before he did the same, unwrapping the bandages. He broke his gaze of her body when he heard the velvet cases strike the floor. He knelt down and picked them up, he opened one, and found it to be the one with the sapphire. That one he held in his left paw, the other in his right.

He extended out his paw and let her take the case, she did and opened it. Her eyes went wide in shock, making her close her legs. He watched as she held the case close, then she took the necklace out and slid it on, it looked beautiful on her, she looked even more stunning. Now all would know that she belonged to him, and he belonged to her. He took out his necklace and slid it on as well, when she saw it she knew what was going to happen next.

He began to crawls up the bed, dropping the case on the floor while she pushed her case off the bed and onto the floor. She again spread her legs as he reached them, he planted a small kiss on her lips before he continued up her body, kissing her mounds and necklace, to finally come to a stop on top of her. He pulled her into a kiss as he member began to lengthen, finally stopping when the head was trying to push into her lips.

She moaned into the kiss at the touch. When they broke apart Gravidal took in a deep breath, "Lynthia," tears started to stream down her face, these were tears of joy. "Lynthia, will you be my mate?" To answer his question she wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him close, making his member spread her lips and delve into their depths. The warmth that assaulted his member was tremendous, he felt like he was in heaven as he pushed deeper into her, feeling her tight walls clench his member.

Lynthia let more tears come to her face, the pain was intense, she had never had anything in there before, but now she was happy to let him be the one to take her innocence, he was the one that she wanted to be mated to. She closed her eyes tight as he slowly went deeper, the pain was starting to go away, but it cam back with tenfold energy when she felt him press against a barrier, her innocence. She opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes asked, _May I? _She only nodded and grasped his back, wrapping her tail around his and squeezing as he pulled back slightly then thrust deep forward, all the way to the base, there he stayed as she got used to his member being in her.

When he broke her wall she dug her claws into his back, producing blood. Her tail squeezed his and she felt like she had been hit with a hot poker. His member pulsed inside of her, it felt warm, but she was in pain, and Gravidal knew it. He just froze, letting his pulsing member get a feel for her went insides, the warmth that after today would be touched a lot.

Lynthia could feel the pain start to go away, she loosened her grip slightly to allow Gravidal to continue. He pulled out, all the way to the tip, then he thrust back in. The pain that she felt came back, but it was a little less painful, and she could feel a little pleasure in there. He thrust again, making himself moan from her clenching walls and warmth that surrounded his member.

She could feel less pain now, and she felt pure immense pleasure. She moaned as he thrust again, making her feel like the luckiest dragon alive. The pain was much less now, and pleasure started to push the pain out, it now started to feel amazing. Her walls clenched his member as he pulled out, but spread apart when he thrust back in.

He started into a slow rhythm as the pain went away completely, leaving behind only pleasure. Gravidal could feel her warm wall start to spread and adjust to his length, and he heard her moan every time he would thrust deep into her. She pulled him closer as he thrust into her, her insides were on fire, and the feeling of the warmth in her stomach came back, but it was more powerful this time.

He on the other hand could not feel the fire, it was still nothing but embers. He thrust into her nonetheless, as long as she felt good, that was all he cared about. He wanted to please her, but at the same time she wanted to please him. She started to counter thrust against his thrusts, making their hips come together with a loud smack.

Gravidal could tell that she wanted him to go faster, so he picked up the pace a little bit. He started to pound into her, making the bed shake. He wanted to feel her release her juices on his member, he wanted to know that she felt good, and he was going to make sure that it happened. His thrusts went deeper and harder as he went faster, making her moan his name. She started to move faster against him, making their hips collide faster and harder, making him moan her name.

The warmth that was in her stomach went lower, towards her moist area. She could feel her walls clenching more and more, indicating that she was close. He could feel it as well, so he was in a mad dash to the finish. He went even faster, harder, and deeper as he felt her walls clench him more and more. As he did she could not longer contain it, she pulled him closer, making his length stay in her, smashing her breasts against his chest. They stayed that way as she released her juices, coating his member and making it warmer while also providing more lubrication.

He moaned her name as she let go and flipped them over, she was on top. She sat on top of him, his member buried to the base inside of her. She sat on her knees on either side of him, then she looked down at him and smiled. She grabbed his paws within her own, then she started to bounce up and down on his member, now that she had finished it was his turn. He started to thrust up into her, increasing both of their pleasure.

Before too long he could feel the warmth start to blossom in his stomach, indicating that he was getting close. He looked up and into Lynthia's eyes, " Gravidal... please fill me with your seed, I want to be the mother of your children." He just smiled and brought her into a kiss as she started to bounce faster, he joined her, thrusting deeper and deeper into her, bringing him ever closer to the plateau in the mind that would undoubtedly lead to the end of him as a lone dragon, but bring him a family. He wanted to start a family, and he wanted to start it with Lynthia.

He pulled her close, making her stop bouncing, then he thrust deep into her as he went over that plateau in his mind. He felt the warm liquid that was his seed work its way up his member and into her area, filling it up with his seed. Lynthia could feel the warmth that was his seed release deep within her, she loved the feeling, and it made her want to feel it every night for the rest of her life. She waited until his member started to soften and the liquid was taken into her before she got off of him, and lie next to him. He gave her another kiss before he rubbed her stomach, "Hopefully we will be parents. I love you Lynthia."

She smiled at him, "I love you too Gravidal." He got out of the bed and walked over to his rifle, she noticed him do this, she went over and grabbed her pants, inside was her M1911. Gravidal looked over at her and realized that she did not have a weapon. He went over and kissed her on the cheek as he slipped his pants on, then he went out and into the hallway. He made his way over to the office where he asked Spyro for an extra weapon.

Spyro lead Gravidal back to his room, once there he handed him an M8 assault rifle with a silencer. Gravidal thanked him and walked back to his room, once inside he saw Lynthia with her legs spread, staring at him. She gave him a seductive smile before she licked her lips. He handed her the gun which she set aside. Gravidal looked at her, then he went back to Spyro just as he left his room. He asked him how to kiss better, when he learned how he went back to Lynthia.

Lynthia sat waiting for him, she was now on the bed his rifle had the silencer and scope already on it, she was in the mood for more mating. He grinned as he climbed onto the bed and pulled her into a kiss, this time though he ran his tongue over her lips, now knowing any better she opened her mouth and let him inside. He kissed her back. When they broke apart she rolled to her side, he placed an arm around her stomach and pulled her close, then he took his pants off and they fell asleep together, in the others warm embrace.


	8. Operation Blackstrike

**A/N: Final chapter for this story, it will continue in _The War._**

_Operation Blackstrike_

Lynthia awoke feeling Gravidal's member inside of her, from what she could tell he was either having a good dream or he wanted some action. She turned to look at him, making him pull out of her. She shook him lightly, making him groan as he opened his eyes. "Hey sleepy head, I know that you are ready to mate again, but we leave in twenty minutes, we need to get ready."

They gave each other a seductive smile as they brought one another into a kiss. They stayed together, her arms around his neck while his were around her back, and his hard member once again entered her, making her shudder into the kiss. Gravidal then did what his brother said to do, he let his tongue worm its way out of his mouth and begin to rub against her, begging for entrance.

Lynthia had heard about kissing like that before, but she had never thought of trying it. She slowly let her tongue snake its way out, only to collide with his and the two tongue wrapped around one another. They stayed that way, locked in a loving embrace. Both dragons smiled as they pressed against each other harder, making them both moan.

They broke apart as they heard footsteps coming towards them, when they broke Gravidal spoke, "Lynthia, we are now mates, and these necklaces show our love and devotion to one another. I love you Lyn."

She gave him a warm smile as she said, "I love you too my Gravidal, my love, my mate." She shuddered in excitement from saying that word, it felt right, and she had waited three years to call him that, and now she could. They were about to kiss when the door opened, when it did Gravidal grabbed the sheets,covering himself and Lynthia. As the door opened Spyro stepped in.

Spyro sighed, "We are ready to leave, we just need to get our gear on and get into our cars. Gravidal, I still have your car, its parked around back." Gravidal's eyes went wide, if they had his car then his weapons might still be in the trunk. He thanked Spyro and motioned for him to leave. With him gone Gravidal removed the sheets and allowed Lynthia up, she walked over to their pants and threw him his as she put hers on.

They watched each other as they put their pants on, each one scanning their mates body, the body that if they wanted they could touch. Gravidal looked at Lynthia, her breasts bounced as she slid her pants on, covering up her sacred area, the area that only he was allowed to see, no one else. She was happy with the choice that she had made, Gravidal never asked her to do anything that she did not want to do, he was always watching out for her, making sure that she was always safe. She still remembered the dragon that almost took that away from her, then a thought hit her.

When Gravidal had cut the member off of the dragon, he looked anywhere but at her area as he freed her, it was something that he did out of respect. She was a little upset that he had not looked at her area, but it went away when she realized that he loved her, and it took all of his strength and will power to not look at her there, and she admired him for it.

She broke her train of thought as she saw Gravidal coming towards her, his pants were up and a grin was on his face, this grin was one of love and respect, like she would say when they were to mate, and only she would say when. She knew that he would never mate with her unless she said that he could, he would wait for years before he would do anything, and even then that was a maybe. Only if she said so.

Gravidal stopped just before his mate, he kissed her nose before rubbing his head against her's. "Lynthia, if anything should happen to me..." He was stopped by a kiss to his lips, silencing him.

She gazed at him, as if she were studying him, "Don't you dare talk like that, no matter what happens, you will walk away alive, or I will follow you into the afterlife. I can't live without you, I love you too much, no matter what happens, I am your mate now, just as I am yours. I will never leave your side, no matter the danger, I love you." By the end of her words tears were running down her face, she was worried about him more that the possible children they may have made. She loved him with all of her being, and she was going to see to it that he was taken care of if injured.

He let tears come to his eyes as he spoke, "I would expect nothing less from my mate, but as a possible mother, I want you to think about the children, and don't worry, I promise that I will come back." He gave her a warm smile as he kissed her again. They broke apart, and then she finished putting her pants on. Paw-in-paw the couple left the room, after making sure that there was no one in the hallway. They went to the end of the hall, passing two couples in their rooms along the way, the sound of 'I love you' could be heard from both doors, with it was the sound of equipment being put on.

At the end of the hall the couple headed out the front door, once they were outside Gravidal looked up at the sky. The clouds were beginning to accumulate, indicating that rain was headed their way. He lead the way to the top of the stairs, once at the top Gravidal turned around, a big blue cover was over a vehicle, his vehicle. He let go of Lynthia's paw as he walked over to one side of the tarp, Lynthia went to the other. Together they pulled the tarp off of the vehicle. The vehicle was an H1 Hummer, painted black with thick black plates, for added protection.

Lynthia was amazed at the vehicle, when she stepped closer she heard the doors click, Gravidal emerged in the driver's seat, he looked over at her and grinned, then he motioned for her to enter. Inside were dark sapphire seats, each one was made of leather. The inside of the door was painted a dark raven, as was the roof of the Hummer. In between the two was a small space, big enough for a child to sit in. On the dash board in the same area was a radio, he tuned it the the frequency of their radios.

With that done Lynthia looked around, two more seats were in the back, each was dark sapphire in color. Behind the seats was an open space, and by the looks of it the space was big enough to fit three more seats. Gravidal clicked a button on the inside of his door, the back popped open slightly, and he stepped out of the vehicle, Lynthia followed. Gravidal opened the door, when he did he looked to the left, then to the right. There was a single button on each side, both were tan in color. Gravidal pushed the one on the right, with a whir of gears a small compartment in the roof lowered to the open space.

A stack of clothes for both him and her was there, he grabbed a black tank top for her, then her grabbed one for him. He also grabbed two new pairs of pants, both were digital gray and black. They slipped out of their old pants and into the new ones, then they slipped into the tank tops. Gravidal then grabbed two vests, Dragon Skin Three, it was made using thick pads of foaming before it came to an inch thick sheet of metal, so the bullet was stopped almost instantly. They were also black, and for as much foam as they had, they were no bigger than the old cavilar vests that used to use.

He then grabbed two long sleeve button up shirts, both were gray and black digital camo. He also grabbed two pairs of half-finger black gloves. He handed one pair to her. They put the gloves on, then they kissed as they slipped their shirts on, while they were kissing they closed their eyes and buttoned the others shirt while they kissed.

When their shirts were all buttoned up they broke apart and tucked their shirts in, then he grabbed two belts and four straps. They each slipped a belt around their waist, then he placed the hooks of two straps on his belt, then he stretched them over his shoulders and clasped the hooks on the back side, he helped Lynthia with hers as she reached into the Hummer and grabbed four pouches that would go onto the straps, then she grabbed four more that would go on the belt. She fit two pouches on either side of her waist, the other two she placed behind her back, The ones on her side each would hole ten clips for her gun, while one on the back would hold a map, flashlight, and a block of C4. The other pouch was removed and replaced by a canteen.

Gravidal reached into the Hummer and also grabbed seven pouches, the canteen he put onto his back as well as the one with the maps, then he placed the other two on his sides. With the four small pouches on the front he used the to two to hold three grenades each, while the bottom two were used to carry two clips each, making him have twenty-four clips total. Lynthia did the same as Gravidal with the four pouches on the front of her body or gear. Their satchel charges were moved to the back seat.

The last thing that he grabbed was two headsets along with two radios. He handed one radio to Lynthia who fitted it onto her belt while she put the headset on, he did the same, and soon all of their gears was ready, except for their weapons. Gravidal went into their old pants and grabbed their pistols from their holsters. He fitted his into the one that was on his leg while Lynthia did the same with her, the silencers were still on the sidearms.

Gravidal pressed the button again, with another sound of whirring the clothes and gear went away, back into their hiding place. He went to the left side now and hit the button there, grinding was heard as the open space lifted up and spread out, letting a small platform lift up, the size of the open space. The platform stopped and then tilted towards the couple, what Lynthia saw was amazing, it was a cache of weapons.

Inside of the cache was, a PSG-1 sniper rifle, scope and silencer. A M4A3 was inside, a small scope was on the top, a silencer on the end and a front grip on it. It lay next to the PSG-1. Underneath the M4 was an M60E3, a laser sight on the side and a silencer sitting underneath the barrel. Beside that was an MP5K, a silencer was underneath it. Underneath all of those were three more guns, an M16A3, a Heckler and Koch MP5, and a Spas-12.

The M16 had a front grip, an acog scope, and its standard thirty round magazine, but it was also able to take a hundred round drum magazine. The MP5 had a built on silencer, and it used the standard iron sights. The Spas-12 had the but folded up on the top, slug rounds were on the side of it. On either side was three ammo cans, each can had thirty-two clips to anyone of the guns.

Gravidal said, "This is my stockpile of munitions. It is just a collection of guns that I have gotten over the years, I also made this vehicle the way that it is. You know what the best part about this car is?" When she shook her head he grinned and stepped closer, placing his lips next to her head, "We have ten minutes before we go." She too grinned when she figured out what he meant. She pulled him into a kiss, pushing him back against the vehicle, when she did he pressed the left button again, making the floor return. He broke from her and grabbed her around the waist, he lifted her up and set her down in the back, letting her back-paws hang out. She pulled herself in more, as she did Gravidal jumped into the back with her.

With his tail Gravidal closed the door, placing a kiss on her stomach, "Lynthia, I really hope that kids come out of what we did earlier." He sighed as he came up to rest beside her, staring at the roof while holding her paw.

Lynthia looked over at him, she saw that he was looking at the roof. She knew what he was doing at that moment, for the same thought was going through her mind, what if the remote for the satchels did not work, what if it failed and someone had to go back in to activate it. She pulled herself over on top of him and gave him a quick peck on his lips, breaking him from his line of thought. As he looked at her he said, "You're right, I should not worry about it. Tell you what, after this mission, we are going to make sure that you fall gravid. How does that sound?"

She nodded, "Gravidal, I would love to mate again with you, it is an amazing feeling, but we have to focus on one thing right now. What if some of the weapons were moved, then what, a war starts, I do not want to raise a family during a war. It is hard enough to even think that we just mated with the jobs that we have, but a war would force our kids to fight as well, and I do not want that, do you?"

He sighed, "No, you are right. What if we are wrong, and then we have a war on our hands. It is too much to fathom, and then to add hatchlings on top of that. I hate to say it, but what we did was probably the worst mistake that we could have made."

She shook her head, "No it is not, what we did we did for love, and we both agreed that it was the right time to start a family. I hate to admit it, but I want to start a family, I just wish that a war was not on the brink. As long as I have you, I am happy. Just promise me one thing, no matter what, you will be the father that you are meant to be, you will be loving to me, protect our family, and do what is right. If you promise me that, then having hatchlings right now will not matter to me, for I know that you love me and that you will always be there."

He sighed, a smile started to snake its way upon his face, "I promise my love. I will be the father that you want me to be." He chuckled slightly, "We need to get into our seats, we will be leaving any moment." Just as he said that a thought came to his mind, he would park his Hummer at the entrance that he and Lynthia were to use, that way if he had to go back for the remote he could have an escape route.

The radio flicked on when Gravidal and Lynthia took there seats, "Delta II, this is Dragonsmoke II, we are ready to move out, you lead the way and we will follow over."

"Roger that Dragonsmoke II, keep it tight. Remember, should we encounter hostiles along the way take them down quietly, we don't need the attention right now, over."

"Roger that Delta II, lead the way, over." Gravidal started the vehicle, it was like the two cars, it ran off of electricity. The motor was silent as the Hummer started, the lights to the dash came on, and the skies grew dark enough that he had to turn the headlights on. With them on he put the vehicle in gear and started down the driveway towards the road. As the road came near he stopped and looked in his mirrors. There was Spyro and Cynder, in the back was Flame and Ember, making out as usual.

Gravidal turned onto the road and started to head down the hill, watching the skies as he did, the clouds were almost black now, the street lights for the freeway came on, and that was where they were headed, for the freeway. He saw the ramp up ahead, he sped up a little as he neared it, he quickly turned onto the ramp and was on the freeway, he looked in his mirrors and could see that Spyro was still following him.

He nodded his head to Spyro as he looked in the mirror, Spyro nodded back. They went about twenty miles before they pulled off of the freeway and onto a dirt road, they went up the road to a small landing strip, on the strip was a cargo plane, it would take them the rest of the way to the mountain base, it was about seven hundred miles away, and they were going to drop in. Gravidal was going to have the roof of his vehicle fitted with parachutes, that way he could put his plan into action. They had already told the military what was going to happen, they green lit the operation, saying that it needed to be done, they could not afford a third world war.

Gravidal pulled up to the back ramp, there he stopped as four dragons walked forward and fitted three parachutes onto the roof of his Hummer, as he waited he watched Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember get out of the car and walk into the plane, once inside they put their parachutes on and took a seat as they waited for Gravidal. One of the dragons came up to him and patted his arm, indicating that all was set and ready for action.

Gravidal pulled into the plane, when he did the same four dragons threw straps over the Hummer, attaching it to the floor. When that was done Gravidal walked to the cockpit and told the pilot to take off, they were ready to leave. The pilot nodded as he started up the plane. The roar of the engines was immense, following the roar was the constant beat of the propellers spinning, then the felling of them moving was felt.

When the plane left the ground it angled up, to fifteen thousand feet. As the plane ascended Gravidal walked over to his brother and Flame, "So, we do have helicopter extraction right?" They nodded their heads. "Ok, then what we are going to do is this, I will take my Hummer to escape, I will go back down through the sewer to my Hummer where it empties into the river. I will meet all of you further down the river to pick you up, make sure that the pilots knows where. Alright we will be there in five minutes, get ready."

Gravidal walked back into his Hummer and sat in the driver's seat, he just stared at the wall in front of the hummer, the thoughts about that war were heavy in his mind. What if Lynthia was right, and the weapons were moved before they could destroy the facility, that was a likely possibility, the only way to know for sure would be to destroy the base, then see if any weapons surfaced after that, it was the only way to be sure.

Gravidal looked over to Lynthia as she re-entered the Hummer. They gave each other a warm smile before she spoke, "So, this is it. I always wanted to make a change, I always wanted to be a hero, but I fear now that we may be too late, that war is on its way, it will be countries striking at one another, cities falling, chaos in every street corner. It is not a world I want to bring our children up in. But, if I must, I will, for you and for me. I want to have your children, I just hope that the war is over before they are old enough to join the military like we did, I hope that if they go in it will be during peace time, not war."

Gravidal grabbed her paw within his, "You feel that, I am never letting go, I am never going to take the chance of losing you. I love you too much, and if war should come, well then I will make sure that is ends faster than it started." He chuckled lightly as she squeezed his paw, they leaned in, their lips were inches away when they were broken by a shout, the door dropped and they knew that it was time to go. Gravidal started up the engine, then he waited for the straps to be lifted, when they were Spyro jumped onto the roof, he grabbed a strap that was up there, he hooked it to a railing system that was above his head, when he got down he motioned for Gravidal to go.

Gravidal put the car in reverse, the he backed out of the plane. The Hummer began to fall, it stopped with a sudden jerk as the chutes were pulled, and they were now floating down. As they fell Gravidal looked around, Flame and Ember floated past, again kissing. Spyro and Cynder were jut above the Hummer when they passed it, when they were underneath it the pulled the string to their chutes, making them open, they too began to float down.

Spyro and Cynder were the first to touch down, it was dark out, almost no lights besides those to the main doors and the pillboxes were on. Spyro and Cynder hid their chutes, then they started to walk towards the first pillbox, as they did Flame and Ember landed on the adjacent side. They slowly walked towards their pillbox, as they did they drew their weapons, M4A1s with a silencer and thermal scope, Spyro and Cynder had M4A3s with acog scopes and silencers, grenade launchers were on the bottom.

The Hummer landed at the bottom of the mountain base, Gravidal turned on the headlights as he made his way through the forest to the river, once there he followed the river to the entrance of the sewer. There he killed the lights and again opened the trunk. He and Lynthia exited the Hummer and went to the back door. Gravidal hit the left button and the weapons were visible once again, a light green light was over them, letting them see what weapons they wanted.

Gravidal took two clips for the PSG-1 and some ammo for the M16. He loaded up on ammo as Lynthia did the same for the M4. Together they closed the door, the sniper rifle on Gravidal's back, over the satchel charge. He hit the button again, concealing the weapons and shutting the door. He lead the way to the entrance to the sewers. They noticed a metal walkway at the entrance, rather than getting covered in filth they stepped onto the walkway and began to follow it.

Spyro looked through the scope, he could see two guards at the pillbox, when he looked at them, he could see that they were falling asleep. He crept in front of the pillbox, heading towards the side door that was the entrance. Cynder followed close behind, he noticed that Flame and Ember were doing the same thing.

Spyro stepped into the pillbox, he quickly put a bullet into each of the guard's heads, he could see the same in the second pillbox. Spyro touched his neck, "Dragonsmoke II to Delta II, pillbox one is clear, repeat pillbox one is clear, over."

"Roger that Dragonsmoke II, continue on with the mission. Enter the ventilation shaft and make your way to your assigned room, over."

"Copy that Delta II, Dragonsmoke II out." With that he looked up, using the end of his M4 he moved the grate aside and stepped in, then he helped Cynder up, she grasped the sides and pulled herself up, she reached down and helped Spyro up. Spyro closed the grate as he joined Cynder in the ventilation shaft, together they started their crawl through the ventilation system, it was like a maze to them.

Gravidal motioned for Lynthia to stop, she did. He slowly stepped forward, he could hear voices. A light was coming from around the corner. He approached the corner with caution, as he neared it he set down his rifle and drew his knife. He stopped at the corner, when he did he turned around it and looked, there were two guards, both of which were facing in the same direction as him, they were both talking about the new shipment that just left, they were too late, war was bound to start. He was going to keep that secret from everyone else, they were just going to have to see the war for themselves.

Gravidal motioned for Lynthia to come closer, as she did he motioned for a knife-to-the-throat-kill. She nodded her head as she set her rifle down next to his, then she drew her knife. With silent steps she came to kneel beside her mate. Together they crept around the corner and up to the two dragons. Gravidal and Lynthia grabbed a dragon, when they did they put a paw over his mouth, then they drew the blade across their throats, making blood spurt forth.

With the bodies now lifeless they threw them into the water, to wash away down the river hopefully. As the bodies were dumped, Gravidal looked up, the metal walkway went up a set of stairs, only to end at a ladder. The ladder went up and into darkness, for he could not see the top, and that worried him. He and Lynthia went back to retrieve their weapons, and when they had they walked towards the ladder, then with Lynthia in the lead they started to ascend the ladder.

Spyro and Cynder lie on the bottom of the ventilation shaft, they were looking through a grate, trying to determine the best time and way to enter. They watched as eight guards patrolled the room, it was the armory, the place in which they were not to place a satchel. They still had to find the conveyer room, it was well hidden within the maze that was the ventilation system.

Together the two dragons turned and left in the opposite direction, hoping to find the room where their objective was, they need not fail, for if they did then war was surly unavoidable.

Flame and Ember were in their room, hiding behind a tank. The room was like a big warehouse, above them was a metal walkway, three guards were patrolling it. Three rows of tanks were already stocked, loaded, and ready for action. As Flame looked at the rows he counted the guards, three of them, one with a dog, a bloodhound. At the sound of the dog he started to doubt that they would get by the guards quietly.

He watched the dog as it sniffed each tank before moving on, each time that it did it would just make a small yelp like nothing was wrong, to indicate that it was clear. Flame continued to watch the dog and his handler as they drew near, he knew what he needed to do, he needed to take out the dog, and the best way to do that was to just shoot it and the handler. Flame took aim with his weapons, he put the dog's head in the middle of his crosshairs. Gently, he squeezed the trigger, and not a sound was heard as he pulled the trigger to the grip, the dog dropped and the handler fell soon afterwords.

Flame jumped from cover to grab the handler and the dog, he placed both underneath a tank where they would not be seen. Then he and Ember continued on their way, watching the other guards as they walked along. The other five guards knew not that they were there, they just patrolled their normal routes, each one content on what he was doing. Flame knew that none of them wanted to die, for they were all a little shaky and frightened. He once knew what that felt like, but no more, for he had made peace with himself. If he were to die then he would not fight it, he would welcome it without remorse.

Ember raised her rifle and shot the guard that came around a tank and had seen them, when the body dropped she slid it under the tank that he fell by. They were almost to the cylinders, as they neared them they checked their satchels, to make sure that they were not poorly constructed. When they checked them they were more than satisfied, they put them back on. Flame was the first to reach the cylinders, as he did he watched Ember as she ran over to join him. Together they stepped behind the cylinders and placed their satchels, with that done they made their way back through the tanks and to the ventilation system, to make their way back to the pillbox.

Spyro opened the grate as he came to his assigned room, now he could see for himself, all of the weapons that were being mass produced, _Gravidal was right when he said that it needed to be shut down_. Spyro dropped down, eager to place his satchels and get out as fast as he could. Without a single sound he moved away from the open grate and hid behind a large fuel tank. He then watched the area as he motioned for Cynder to go ahead and place her satchel charge.

When she did she stayed there and waited for Spyro to place his, when he did they started to make their way back to the grate, but they were stopped by an alarm going off. When they turned around they could see a line of about ten dragons with the new MX83A3, they raised their rifles and started to shoot. These orange like bullets started to fly at the two dragons, as it they did the two dragons removed their silencers and began to fire back.

Gravidal and Lynthia were at the top of the ladder, they made their way down a long hall until they came to a door. The door lead to a room, and inside the room was a small ladder that lead up, as he followed the ladder with his eyes he could see that it lead to the armory, his target, the target that he told Spyro not to destroy. He walked over to the ladder, and just as he gripped it the alarm went off, and the sound of gunfire could be heard. The eight guards all grabbed a rifle and took off, leaving the room unguarded. Gravidal was awestruck as he looked at the room, he went over to the far wall and looked at the new guns that lined the wall, an entire row or section was devoted to just solely the MX83A3.

Gravidal grabbed two of the new rifles, he handed one to Lynthia as he took his satchel off then placed both of the guns on his back, Lynthia did the same with her rifle. Together they walked to the door, before they did however they placed their satchels. Then Gravidal and Lynthia opened the door, shooting any guards that walked by, and soon most of the guards were converging on their position.

Gravidal got on his radio, "Dragonsmoke, Alpha, get out now, I repeat, get put now! Over." No response until about two minutes later when he heard that they were on the chopper, Gravidal then said, "We are on our way. Delta II out." With that said he and Lynthia left the room as they raced through the base to the main doors where they found them open and gunfire coming from outside.

It stopped as they stepped out of the doors, when they did Gravidal pushed the button on the remote control satchel charge. Nothing happened, he knew that this might happen. When they got to the chopper Gravidal whispered to Spyro, "Hold Lynthia back, I will meet you at the secondary LZ. Now go!"

Gravidal jumped out of the helicopter as it started to lift off of the ground, when Lynthia went to follow him Spyro grabbed her and held her in the chopper. She started to yell, "Gravidal, you promised, you promised!" Tears were streaming down his face, he did promise her, and he was going to keep that promise. "Gravidal!" That was the last he heard of her as the helicopter left him alone on the helipad.

He turned around and looked at the dragons coming after him. A smile snaked its way onto his face as he said, "Let's go!" He started to run at the dragons head on, not caring what was about to happened, for he knew that he was going to live, if not then he would at least see Lynthia one last time before he died.

Gravidal aimed his gun and started to fire, dropping all of the dragons like they were nothing more that trees or pieces of paper. He reached the main doors, when he did he ran inside, not caring what happened to the guns that he had. Gravidal ran until he came to his assigned room and the conveyer room, once there he picked out two grenades and tossed them at the conveyer. The satchels exploded as the grenades did, making a big bang start. He quickly ran into the armory and dropped all but one grenade, he tossed the last grenade at the others as he started to go down the little ladder, when he was at the bottom he sprinted to the other ladder.

Once he reached it her heard the guns start to go up, but the worst was yet to come, he did not realize that one of the grenades did not go off, and somehow it was now by the tanks, by the cylinders and the satchels there. The grenade was on fire, and within a few moments it would be too hot and the grenade would explode. When that happened he had one full minute to get out of there.

He was halfway down the ladder when it blew, when he heard it he slid the rest of the way down. At the bottom he looked up and could see a fire coming at him, he went into a mad dash for the exit, and his Hummer. He still carried all of his weapons, he wanted to keep them. As he neared the exit he looked back, he was too close to the fire, and it blew him out of the exit and into the riverbed as it exited the sewers.

The flame stopped just above where Gravidal had was, before it went back into the sewer. Not a single bur nor scratch was on him as he stood up and walked over to his Hummer, once there he placed the weapons in the back. He got into the driver seat and headed off, towards the secondary LZ. There he would pick up Lynthia and the two would have to mate, just so she knew that he was real and still alive, that or she would kill him, either way he was looking forward to seeing her.

He made it to the LZ, when he did he stepped out of the Hummer. When he did the helicopter touched down, Lynthia jumped out of the bird as it touched the ground, the first thing that she did was embrace him, then she pushed him back against the Hummer and began to kiss him, tears streaming down her face the whole while. When she broke she looked at him, then she punched him in the stomach and said, "Don't ever do that again, or I will kill you and I will follow, then I will torture you in death. I thought that I had list you."

He brought her into another hug, "I promised you that we would return did I not, I always keep my promises." They again kissed, but this time it was much more passionate, on Gravidal's side that is. Lynthia wanted Gravidal wight then and there, she did not care if anyone saw them, she just wanted to mate with her mate, for assurance that he was truly well and alive.

Gravidal could tell what she wanted and he said, "Wait till we get home, then I am all yours." She nodded as she got in the Hummer with him, he started to speed away, towards their house.

Two days later they sat around the TV, Gravidal, Spyro, and Flame all lied on their backs, their females were clenching onto them, their tails wrapped around their love's, and their legs wrapped around their males, and their arms on their chests.

A special report flashed on the TV, "This just in, a war between the countries has started, the country of Ajija and Flourina has started, and other countries have been attacked, I am sorry to say this to our fellow citizens, but it seems that the entire world has been engulfed into world war III."


End file.
